


Apart but Never Broken

by Scarlett_Oakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Oakenshield/pseuds/Scarlett_Oakenshield
Summary: After dying in a plane crash, a group of friends wakes up in Middle Earth, scattered across the map and reborn into the bodies of Middle Earth beings and into roles they have no recollection of accepting. Even as they get caught up in M.E.'s chaos, the group has their own quest- finding each other again. Starts in Hobbit and goes to LOTR. Lots of pairings, including LGBTQ rep.





	1. Prologue

Prologue: The Day We Died

_The question, "What happens after we die", has plagued the human mind since the beginning of mankind. Our fear of death has led us to theorize what happens. Many speak of a paradise for the good, and a misery for the bad, others talk of reincarnation- we die in one lifetime, and then we are reborn into another form, and it keeps happening over and over again until the end of time. Others think we just die. We decompose and our matter becomes part of the earth again to be reused for something else._

_Having died once myself, I now know the answer. You do get reincarnated. And you do wake up in another world. However, that other world is neither Heaven nor Hell. That world you wake up in is Middle Earth._

_My name is Millie. And this is the story of how my friends and I all died._

_Millie_

We joked about death in our group of ten quite often. I know that death is a serious thing and we probably should not be making jokes about it. But we did. It was perfectly normal in our group. I was never very fond of discussing death, as the thought often scared me. It was something very tangible and real to me. It could be just around the corner and you'd never know. When we're young, we think we're invincible, but… we're not. That is just a fact. Uggh, I'm getting paranoid just mentioning this. However, I was used to my group joking about it at this point, so I just dealt with it. Every time we mentioned such nihilism, though, it always ended with everyone saying "No one is allowed to die before me". It never for one second entered anyone's mind that we'd all die at the same time.

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the summer of 2020. My nine group members, myself, and my younger sister, Katie, had gotten are tickets to fly to New Zealand for the Lord of the Rings tour. I would have taken both my sisters, but Bri, who was eighteen at the time, had recently moved out with her fiancé, so she was not going to join us.

So, Katie and I had packed our bags and our dad was driving us to the San Francisco airport to meet the rest of my group, so we could fly to New Zealand. Honestly, I loved to fly, but I was a bit nervous that we would be flying for so long over open ocean. (I learned later that I had every reason to be.)

However, those nerves were pushed to the back of my mind and instead I was filled with excitement over the fact that I was going to New Zealand with my big, weird family. We were staying in Hobbiton! I could  _hardly_ wait!

-xXx-

"Well, girls, here we are." My Dad said as he parked at the San Francisco airport at four o'clock in the morning, "Grab your belongings from the trunk."

I casted a gaze over my shoulder at my younger sister, "Ready Katie?"

She smiled, glancing up from her phone screen. "Yeah. I'm excited."

We got out of the car and grabbed our suitcases from the trunk and Dad closed and locked the trunk and all the doors. I texted my friend, Elise, that we had arrived.

My dad escorted us through the sliding glass doors into the big open part of the airport where we'd be meeting the rest of my group. Inside, it was quiet, and the lights were almost blinding. Our feet echoed across the smooth wooden floors as we walked.

I was glad it was not that crowded right now. It was still very early, and I was in no mood to deal with a crowd. I scanned my gaze around. I quickly spotted the tell-tale leather jacket and the head of short blue hair that belonged to Elise, one of my two best friends in the center of a small group that would slowly grow larger when everyone arrived.

"There they are!" I waved, smiling brightly. When she saw us, Elise returned the smile with her signature black lipstick.

"Have fun. Be safe." My dad hugged both me and my sister tightly. It was the tightest hug he'd given me in years. When he let go of me he said, "Don't forget to text your mother and I before the plane takes off and when you land."

"Don't worry, Dad, we will!" Katie reassured. With that, we turned and made our way towards my group, waving over our shoulders.

For some reason, I could not help but get this sudden feeling of melancholy…as if that would be the last time we'd ever see our dad smile at us…

"Hello~ darlings!" Elise sing-songed. She opened her arms to hug us.

"Hello darling!" I replied immediately. We hugged one another before I greeted everyone else with the same gesture.

There were five group members currently present:

There was Elise, the charming, pun-making, edgelord that everyone adored. Then there was Erika, Elise's platonic wife. Her hair was shorter than I last remembered it, and it was dyed teal, like a mermaid. She still wore glasses, even though I'm sure she had packed her contacts. The unusually tall person next to them was Zade, their smol/ platonic son. He had finally been able to grow his hair out, so it was a shaggy brown mess, making him look even more adorable. Alex, Erika and Elise's other spouse, as usual, was looking fabulous with their short, blonde, half-shaved hair and their androgynous appearance and dark-framed glasses. Finally, there was John. He was tall and broad, and his hair was still a short, blonde crew cut. He still had his thin wire-framed glasses too.

"So Becca, Elliott, Spencer, and Rick-senpai are the last ones to arrive as usual then." I scanned my gaze around for my other best friend in her bright pastels.

"Yep. Y'know how it is." Elise replied.

"Rick just texted me that he's almost here, and Elliott is on his way." Erika reported.

"Kk cool." I said.

"Are you guys excited for New Zealand!?" My cheerful younger sister addressed everyone.

"Oh yeah. It shall be lots of fun." John replied.

"I've wanted to visit New Zealand and take the Lord of the Rings tour since I was like, twelve." I said.

"I'm looking forward to staying in Hobbiton." Erika added, "The Shire is just so cute."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, we all went off on a tangent to begin one of our nonsensical nerd conversations while we waited for the rest of the group to file in.

Rick arrived first, with his short blonde hair, fedora, and cold and calculating demeanor as usual.

"Rick-senpai!" Immediately, everyone ran over to surround and greet him, which overwhelmed him and resulted in him shaking his head, yet smiling, as our antics would always amuse him.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, how can you all be so awake right now?"

"Because caffeine." Zade said.

"And much excite." Elise added.

Soon after him, Elliott rolled in on his fabulous wheelchair we had finally got around to painting like R2-D2, sporting his usual skeleton hoodie and his short brown crew cut.

"Hi guys!" he greeted everyone, before he rolled over to me, "Mother! It's been so long, how are you!?"

"I'm good, darling!" I said, leaning over his chair to hug him tightly.

"Are you excited to go to New Zealand?"

"You bet."

"…So we're just waiting on Spencer and Becca." Rick declared.

"Yep." Elise answered.

I sighed. I expected this. No matter what, that adorable pastel-wearing ditz always forgot about functions or was late to them. Naturally, Spencer was too, because they carpooled. He was her other best friend aside from me.

"Let's see…it is 4:33 right now." I said, looking at my phone, "We were all supposed to meet here at 4:15 so we could go through security together and be waiting at the gate by 4:45." I huffed, "Becca, honey, I love you…but when it comes to catching a plane, punctuality is key…" I said half to myself, "Where is my wife!?" I exclaimed to the rest of my group.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Alex reassured.

Almost on cue, quick footsteps and the sound of wheels rolling across the floor filled the air. We all turned to the direction of the sound. Becca and Spencer were hastily making their way toward us.

"Wifey!" I exclaimed. I ran full speed towards her and jumped into her arms for an embrace. She staggered back a bit to catch her balance before returning the gesture and pecking me on the forehead. I hadn't seen her in several weeks and I had  _missed_ her.

"You're freckles look so cute!" I squealed. (Spencer had recently started drawing purple, blue, and pink freckles on Becca's cheeks with face paint. It was just a thing he did.)

"Thanks babe." She replied, before she addressed the rest of the group, "Sorry I'm late. I slept in and then made waffles for breakfast." She said.

"It's okay, we expected that." Elise replied.

"Coolz!"

Our group conversed and caught up a bit before Erika and I got their attention.

"You guys got your tickets and passports?" I asked.

A murmur of "yeps, yeahs, yees" and other variations of the world "yes" filled the air.

"Then lets got through security!" I declared. And with that, our squad, all bunched up together, and still lost in conversations made our way to the next part of the airport experience.

It went smoothly for the most part, except when there was a bit of questioning regarding Becca's hot pink Allen Wrench. It set off the metal detectors, but that was it. We got through security without any additional trouble.

Yeah. I know our group is strange and the family dynamics do not make sense, but it was how we were. Rick had once said that our group was made of people who "have so much hatred for themselves but love each other unconditionally". That was the most accurate description of it. We'd been friends since sophomore year of high school- which was about six years. Even when everyone had gone away to separate colleges, we had used a Discord server to stay in contact with each other. We met up every summer and during breaks, because no one was letting anyone go. We were not so much friends as we were a big, weird family. I had never loved any human beings (besides for my sisters) as much as I loved them. And the thought of losing them was the worst thing in the world. However, that unpleasant thought always stayed kept in the back of my mind. Our bonds and our love for one another was so strong that I was confident that no matter how far apart we were, we'd always find our way back together again. I know it sounds sappy… but it is the truth.

-xXx-

Back to the present. We had taken the terminal tram to our boarding gate, and everyone was currently waiting in the seats for the flight attendants to announce our flight.

Everyone was engaged in pleasant, yet random conversation- which was usual for our group. I was talking to Erika and waiting with high anticipation. It was nearly time to board.

The voice on the loudspeaker interrupted the pleasant chatting.

"Service to New Zealand. Now seating…"

-xXx-

After the painfully slow boarding process and the safety speech that no one listened to, the plane finally took off. I was sitting in between Becca and my little sister, who was staring out the window like an excited child. She had never really flown much, and when she did there were long gaps between experiences. Each flight experience never ceased to be exciting for her. I personally found flying relaxing. Especially now, being surrounded by the group I loved so dearly. It was pleasant and the environment was wonderful. The flight was smooth the sky was blue…

We were flying over the ocean. I was dozing, and I barely heard the pilot warning us of slight turbulence.

The sky grew dark. The plane began to bounce and shake as the turbulence increased.

"We're flying close to a storm. It should be alright but the turbulence is going to get stronger." The pilot's voice over the loudspeaker warned.

Shake. Rumble. Shake. Bump.

The sky grew dark. The winds picked up. The speed increased. It began to rain. Thunder rumbled.

A feeling of unease settled over the entire plane, and the staff was murmuring quietly, yet worriedly amongst themselves.

My stomach began to churn. I squeezed Becca's hand, and I rubbed my sister's back. It was going to be just fine. Just…fine.

Then the storm hit.

The winds were violent. The heavy rain smacked against the glass. The plane was tossed about like a toy. It rocked and shook. It rumbled and rattled. The pilot fought to keep control while the flight attendants tried to keep the slowly panicking fliers at bay.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and a crack. Lightning split through the sky. My side of plane suddenly dipped violently. One of the wings had been struck by lightning. The plane leaned heavily, staggering. There was another flash. This one hit the rudder. The lights flickered, glass broke. Power went out. Then the plane started plummeting towards the dark, open water.

Becca and I were squeezing each other hands tightly, Katie gripped my arm and back and hid her face in my shoulder as silent, stinging tears streamed down my face.

Screams filled the air, as everyone was tossed about in their seats and crashed into one another. My ears popped, my head began to spin. Above me, the violent thrashing, and shaking…like an earthquake…and the pressure from the plummet caused the luggage racks above me to come loose.

_No! No! This not how I want to die! PLEASE GOD DON'T LET ME DIE! DON'T LET ME GO LIKE THIS! PLEASE….NO…_

Someone…I think it was Rick…uttered the words, "I love you all", Before something smacked me in the skull and everything went black.


	2. The Elvish Bride to Be

Chapter 1: The Elvish Bride-to-Be

_Millie_

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath and drenched in cold sweat. My heart was pounding. I lurched up off my pillow. My head pulsed. I felt like I'd been trapped in some horrid nightmare. I was suddenly enveloped with relief. Thank God it was only just that…a bad dream. But still…it had seemed so real…I blinked. I felt strange…yet oddly…rested, once I'd calmed down. Warm sunlight was streaming in. I looked around…

_Wait…wait a moment…_

It was then I realized that I was in an unfamiliar room that appeared to have walls made of a tree. It was simplistic, yet beautiful, and everything smelled of wood and must. It reminded me of the smell that filled my own bedroom after I had put fresh bedding in my guinea pig's cage. However, I wasn't in my room. I didn't know where I was. I had never seen this place in my life. Yet the aesthetic reminded me of something…

_What the hell?_

It was then I became aware of my body. Something felt very off…what was…hair…that's what it was. I felt hair on the back of my neck.  _What?_ I chopped it off to a pixie cut like two years ago and I'd kept it that way since then…so why…

My body felt different too. I couldn't really explain it. It just…did…

I needed to get to the bottom of this. I got out of bed. My bare feet touched a cold, wood floor. I walked across the boards, which made noise as I did so and walked towards the mirror on the wall above an oak bureau. I gasped quietly. I barely recognized the figure in the mirror. The only thing that I recognized that said it was me was my face. Everything else was different. My skin was pale and flawless. My ears were pointed. My body was tall, thin, and slender, draped with a white sleeveless gown, and God help me, my reddish-brown hair was long and straight! Why was my hair long!? Why am I an…elf!? How am I an elf!? This was no cosplay. No, this was real. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't hallucinating…I wasn't. And I was so confused.

I stared flabbergasted at my reflection. I felt like a looked beautiful for once in my life but…this situation just felt so…unsettling.

There was a knock on my door.

I jumped slightly, for it had surprised me.

"C-come in!"

The door opened and a female elf with brown hair entered the room. She dipped her head respectfully.

"Lady Miluiel." She said, "It is good to see you are awake. I was told to send for you and to help you pick something presentable to wear."

 _Who?_ "I'm sorry, what? Lady Miluiel? What are you talking about?"

"Why that's your name, isn't it my lady?"

 _Is it? I thought my name was Emily…_ I found myself conflicted. But, the name sounded pretty and Elvish, so I decided to play along for now.

"I…suppose it is."

"Excellent." She walked across the room and threw open the doors to the large oak wardrobe. I stared in awe. It was full of beautiful elvish dresses in earthy colors of greens, browns, reds, and grays.

"What would you like to wear today?" the she-elf asked.

"I have no preference. All the dresses are beautiful. You can pick."

"It is an honor, my lady…" she began to look through the clothing.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Mirkwood." She said.

 _What!?_ "M-Mirkwood as in Middle Earth Mirkwood?"

"Well, yes, of course my lady. What other Mirkwood is there?"

I was exasperated and confused, but also in awe at the same time. If this wasn't a dream…then I really am in Middle Earth. I couldn't believe it! How exciting! However, despite my initial pleasant surprise…I felt something in my chest…I felt a sort of…melancholy…sadness…and I did not know why.

"How about this one?"

It was a beautiful grey-green strapless dress with a gold embroidery on the bodice, a silk belt with a gold buckle and strap that reached down to almost the bottom of the skirt, and a train that pool onto the floor. There was also a choker that held a sheer drape which pooled behind the dress.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"It's perfect for the fiancé of the Elvenking to wear to breakfast." The maid said.

"I-I'm sorry, what!?"  _When did I get engaged to an Elvenking!?_

"Don't you remember, you agreed to marry the Elvenking in exchange for the freedom of your friend and your sister."

 _When did I…_  I had to get to the bottom of this. I had no idea what was going on. I had just woken up like this.

The maid helped me into my dress. She then brushed out my long, wine red hair and put a silver circlet on my head and slipped a ring onto my finger. She also put on a beautiful diamond necklace. It was then I realized that I was not wearing the diamond heart necklace from my parents that I always wore. However, before I inquired about it, the maid was hurrying me along.

"Come now, my lady, we mustn't be late to breakfast or the king will get upset…"

I followed the she-elf out to…wherever she was going. I was so nervous and confused. There was knot in my stomach. I was so sacred to meet the king I was supposedly engaged to marry.

As we walked, I tried to distract myself by admiring the beauty of the setting around me. The entirety of the palace I was in was built among many large trees. I followed the she-elf down the creaky, winding stairs. On our way, we passed the throne room, where a magnificent throne with giant antlers for decoration stood strong up a small flight of steps. We passed the throne room and climbed down a few more flights of steps until we reached a flat level ground. I was led across it towards magnificent dark wooden double doors that had a vine and leaf pattern engraved in them. She swung them open to reveal a beautiful dining hall without a ceiling. Light streamed in through the cracks in the tree leaves. Thick tree trunks surrounded the hall and acted as pillars. As we entered, all my nerves returned in an instant.

In the dining room, there was a long table that was set for a meal. At the far end, there was a beautiful dining chair that looked like a miniature version of throne I had passed. Seated in the chair was a tall, beautiful elf in grey robes with a crown of branches atop a head of light golden hair. I recognized him as the Elvenking Thranduil. Most of the other elves that were seated I did not recognize. However, there was one that I knew instantly when I saw her. A young she-elf with blonde hair and blue eyes in a simple brown and green dress and a sweet, youthful face that was unmistakable. I was enveloped with a sudden surge of emotion- the bitter ache of sadness, the uplift of relief, and an overwhelming sense of happiness and I acted before I could think.

"Katie? Katie!" I ran over to the juvenile she-elf and enveloped her in a tight, tight embrace.

"Oh thank God! I thought you were—" a few tears stung in the corners of my eyes.

"Millie?" she seemed confused as she hugged me back, "Are you okay?"

I let go of her, "Yes. Yes." I caught my breath, "I am so happy to see you, honey."

"I'm happy to see you too…" she appeared to be very confused.

"Lady Miluiel." A regal, stern voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up towards the owner of the voice.

Thranduil's stoic gaze was fixed on me, burning into me.

"Why do you act as though you have not seen your sister in ages?"

_Excuse me!? I thought we were dead. And I'm relieved to find her alive which is why I'm acting like this…_

"You saw her just yesterday afternoon."

_No I didn't._

"Sit down, Miluiel." Thranduil said, indicating the chair near me directly opposite of him.

"Sorry, your highness…" Behind me, the elf-maid from earlier pulled out my chair for me and then pushed it in when I was seated.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. She dipped her head.

"Ayda, go and help the other servants bring out our breakfast." Thranduil addressed my maid.

"Yes, Your Highness." She dipped her head and hastily headed off to follow orders, tripping over her dress in the process.

I looked up to meet eyes with Elvenking. As I did, one thought screamed in my mind:  _He's gorgeous and I'm intimidated…_

 ** _Don't let him intimidate you._**  Said my Mother's voice in my head.

"You look very beautiful today, Lady Miluiel." Thranduil said.

I smiled softly, "Thank you…" I brushed a strand of long, wine red hair behind a pointed ear. I then decided I would cut it as soon as I could, "You look nice today too…" I responded lamely, returning the compliment, as I froze up and could not think of anything better to say. He was too handsomely intimidating with his beautiful Elvish features and his long, pretty hair and stern expression. I then remembered that he was apparently my husband-to-be and I felt even more intimidated. There was not conversation between my supposed fiancé and I. We merely exchanged awkward glances and did not say a word.  _What the h**l was I supposed to say to someone so attractive and so intimidating!?_

The soft murmur of conversation around the table filled the air as servants began to bring out the food and drink for breakfast. Eggs, greens, bread, exotic fruits- such as berries fresh from the forest, and Elvish tea were brought out for us to enjoy.

I smelled the tea. It was a black tea, however, some foreign, sweet fruity smell was intermixed the strong scent of the  _Camellia sinensis_  shrub that black tea was made from. I took a sip. It was delicious. Despite having the unmistakable strong flavor of black tea, it also had a sort of fruity flavor as well, and it was very smooth. It was no Earl Grey, but it was still delicious. And the taste triggered something…like a memory of sorts…as if I had had it before, even though I was positive that I had not.

"Breakfast is served, your highness." Said one of the male servants as he set down the king's plate in front of him.

"Where is Legolas?" Thranduil's question filled the dining hall.

"Last I checked, he was still asleep, my lord." Said one of the other female servants.

"That manservant of his should have had him awake and down here by now." Thranduil muttered, clearly not pleased, "Go and get them."

The maid dipped her head, "Yes, my lord." She started towards the door, only for it to swing open and nearly hit her. A dashing young blonde elf entered the dining hall, followed closely by a taller elf with brown hair and a sullen expression.

"You're late." Thranduil said as Legolas crossed the room to his seat at the king's right. The tall, brown-haired elf helped him into his chair.

"Sorry,  _Ada_. I slept in by mistake."

"I see." The king then addressed the servant who stood at Legolas's side.

"Castien?"

The sullen male elf glanced up, making eye contact.

"In the future, I expect you to do a better job of ensuring my son is on time."

"Yes, your highness. I am sorry…"

I recognized the voice. And when he looked up, the elf's solemn, blue-eyed gaze clicked in my head with someone.

"Zade!?" I mouthed. The elf called "Castien" nodded.

I was delighted and relieved but at the same time I was also slightly angry with Thranduil for being such a jerk to the sweet-hearted boy Zade was. They were probably late because he had a hard time disturbing Legolas from his slumber.

"Castien, you may sit with your friends and dine with us now." Legolas said.

He dipped his head, "Yes, my lord." Then, he walked down towards me and sat down in the empty chair on my left-hand side. When he was seated I hugged him tightly, not caring about the strange looks I got from the king and the prince.

"You're here too?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Is everyone else here- Erika, Elise, Becca and them?"

"No…it's just us. I don't know where everyone else is."

"You think they're somewhere else in Middle Earth?"

"Probably."

"I hope so…"

"Is there a problem, Lady Miluiel?" Thranduil interrupted.

Zade…or I guess, Castien, stopped talking and looked up. Everyone at the table was staring at us. And the king was studying us with icy blue eyes. I couldn't tell if he was irritated or concerned. "No, King Thranduil." I answered, "I'm just a bit…out of it this morning, is all…it's nothing."

"So as long as you are alright." Thranduil said, "...Very well. Let us eat."

Instantly, everyone at the table began to daintily enjoy their breakfast. Towards the end of the meal, Thranduil addressed the entire table again, "Guards, your posts for today are up in the main hall, Legolas, after you've finished eating, you will report to your study," He then addressed my younger sister, "Manwathiel, you will entertain the Elflings and help with their lessons. When you have finished, you may enjoy the rest of the day at your leisure, the servants will attend their usual duties, and Lady Miluiel…"

I gazed directly at the Elvenking.

"You will accompany me as usual."

I nodded, "Yes, your highness."

Once breakfast finished, everyone dispersed to attend their duties. Servants pulled out Thranduil's chair and my own, and once he stood up, he made his way over to me. He held out a hand for me to take so he could help me out of my seat, and once I was up, he extended an arm for me to take, which I slowly did. And as if I wasn't already intimidated enough, it was as he was escorting me out of the dining hall I realized that the gorgeous Elf King was about six foot five, and although becoming an elf had made me taller than five foot three, I was still way shorter than him.  _Lovely..._

_I cannot believe I am engaged to this man…elf, elf man...whatever!_


	3. The Wizard Apprentice

Chapter 2: The Wizard Apprentice

_Elise_

I awoke with a start. Gasping, I lurched off my pillow and tried to catch my breath. I clutched at my chest. It felt tight, and my heart was pounding so loud and fast it thumped in my ears and I felt like it would burst out of my chest. I was panting, and my throat felt tight and closed…as if I was still swallowing dark saltwater. I felt as though my throat was still burning from it.

But yet…somehow…I was alive. I was alive!

I tried to slow my breathing and take deeper breaths.  _Okay…okay…calm down…calm down…in…out…in…out…in…out….you're alive…you're alive…_

Slowly, and painfully…I began to calm…and reality started to come into perspective around me. I realized I was lying in a soft bed in a small room, with daylight streaming in through the window. Never had I been so relieved to see the sun in my life.

However, my short-lived relief vanished immediately when I realized that I was in an unfamiliar place. In an unfamiliar room. Alone. Completely alone. In silence. The room, which had the appearance of tower walls, felt small…as if it was caving in on me. And suddenly… _Where IS everyone!? Erika, Zade, Emily, Rick, Becca…where are they!? Are they alright? Were they hurt!? Where am I!?_

I leapt out of bed in and instant and began to scramble and pace around the room. I glanced out the tiny window. Outside, the view did not look like anything my brain was in a state to recognize or recall…and it wasn't'…

My heart rate began to increase again. It began to pound louder, faster…louder, faster.

I pushed open the door and began to search frantically. For what, I didn't know. Perhaps I had the hope that I'd run into Emily or Erika or…but I didn't. I was met with emptiness, and dark, narrow hallways as I sped down the winding stone stairs, muttering to myself…calling out for answers.

That was when I saw a figure coming towards me. It was a girl. I barely noticed the smile she greeted with me.

"Good morning-Esm–" I grabbed her with unintentional harshness and desperately clutched her arm. She tensed, and pulled backwards.

"What is going on!? Where the hell am I? How did get here!? How  _long_ have I been here!? Where are my friends!? Are my friends okay!?" I demanded sharply, the bite of frustration prominent in my voice. I  _needed_ answers. The dark-skinned, ringlet-haired African girl, who was already small framed seemed to shrink in her dress. Her large brown doe eyes were wide and startled.

"Pl-please c-calm down, miss…I kn-know y-you're scared b-but…I promise you are-aren't in danger…T-truth is, I-I don't have all the answers…b-but I'll explain the b-best I can..."

I realized then that I still had a tight grip on her arm, and I immediately let go and took a couple steps back, relaxing slightly, drawing in a deep breath.

"W-would you like some tea? W-we can discuss th-this over a cuppa."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah…yeah…that sounds good."

There was a heavy silence as she led me down the stairs into a small kitchen and dining room area. I sat down in one of the chairs at the small round table while she got some water going over a flame. I continued to breathe deeply to calm myself. I would get answers at least.

-xXx-

"There you are, miss." She set a steaming cup of black tea in front of me. Then, she sat down on the seat adjacent to mine.

"Thanks." I blew over the rim of the cup, and waited for it to cool, inhaling the strong smell.

Once it was cool enough, I took a couple of sips and set the cup down.

"Alright, so what's goin' on?" I half demanded.

"W-well to start off…you are in Middle Earth. It is the Third Age, the beginning of the year 2941. Y-you are currently in Isengard, in th-the house of Saruman the White, the g-greatest of the W-Wizard order. H-he is c-currently out on business, b-but he will return s-soon."

_Oh, lovely. So, I'm in the house of the corrupted b**tard that surrenders to the Dark Lord Sauron._

"S-Saruman f-found you in th-the f-forest. Y-you were unconscious and s-soaked to y-your skin…a-as if y-you had just washed up from somewhere. Wh-when h-he b-bent down t-to t-try and check your vitals, you jumped up and a-attacked him…w-with magic. B-but then you passed out again before you could deal damage and he could fight back. H-he brought y-you back h-here."

_What? I attacked him with magic!? That's cool…but how!? …_ I wasn't a wizard. At least not the last time I checked. I'd always wanted to be…but still…

As if I was not already confused enough as it is, now I was learning I could use magic!?  _What in the hell is happening…_

"Saruman said he's going to make you his protegee." Chimed in a new voice. Both me and the mouse-like girl turned to the direction of the sound. A tall figure was coming down the stairs. He was dressed simply with a tunic, trousers, and boots. He had pale skin, an angular face with a flawless complexion, pointed ears, and straight, raven hair that extended just passed his shoulders. I recognized him as an elf immediately.

"Faron!" the mousey girl exclaimed, "Do you ever know when  _n-not_ to run your mouth!? I wanted to tell her that b-but you w-went and interrupted me!"

"You stopped talking, Mouse." The Elf, who apparently was named Faron, replied.

The dark-skinned servant blushed, "I told you not to call me that!"

A pair of light grey-green eyes met with my icy blue gaze.

"Good morning, Lady Esmeree. Glad to see you've finally settled down with a cup of tea after turning your bedroom upside down."

_Lady Esmeree? That's not my name! But…I suppose…if I am apparently a wizard, it sounds cooler and…more wizardy than Elise…_

"B-be nice!" Mouse snipped, "And g-go heat up a pot and get breakfast going." She added.

"Fine." the elf made his way into the kitchen to follow her orders.

She sighed, "A-allow me to i-introduce Faron, Lady Esmeree. H-he is the o-other servant in th-this h-house…a-and my older brother."

"How does that work? You're human and he's an elf."

"Self-proclaimed brother and sister." Faron answered, "Both of us were orphans on the streets of Bree. We met in the village when we were children and we have been together since then."

"Makes sense…" I trailed off, and then went back to the original conversation, "Where are my friends? Do either of you know?"

"No. Sorry." Faron replied.

"Y-you w-were alone wh-when w-we f-found y-you…w-we d-didn't e-even kn-know y-you had f-friends th-that sh-should have b-been with you. I'm very sorry…" by her apologetic tone, I could tell that Mouse felt bad about the entirety of the situation I was currently in.

"I-It's fine…" I trailed off.  _I guess I'll have to find them myself…maybe Saruman would know…_

"When is Saruman coming back home?" I asked suddenly.

Faron shrugged. "I don't know. He should be home later this afternoon but he is a wizard to one never knows for certain."

"When he does get back, I'd like a word with him." I half-demanded.

"I-I am sure that c-can be done." Mouse said to me, offering a soft smile. I then noticed she had dimples and freckles…and I then realized how adorable she was.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her.

* * *

_Becca_

I woke up on a table with leaves and brambles in my hair. I was a little sore, and I had a headache.  _Mmm…what happened?_ I felt confused and a little sad, but I did not know why. I blinked open my bright blue eyes when sunlight streamed into them. When my vision came to, I was staring at an old wooden ceiling of a small cottage.

"Hmm?" I sat up. When I did, several hedgehogs that had apparently been crawling all over me scattered.

"HAZELLE!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. A figure rushed over to the table and caught me by surprise. The figure was a little man with a scraggly greying brown beard, long hair, and a floppy brown hat. His blue eyes were wide with concern.

"Oh, hey Radagast." I said.  _Wait, how did I know him? Hmm…weird._

"Thank stars you're alive! You fell out of a tree and I thought I'd lost you! Does anything hurt? Is anything broken!?" he scuttled around me, fussing over me, "How are you feeling? Do you need any herbs?"

"I feel a little woozy and my head kind of hurts." I replied, "But other than that, I'm fine…I think. Hmm…"  _Why am I sad though? I can't remember anything that could have made me sad…but yet…I feel empty…like…I lost…someone…or something…I dunno…_

I was not about to share that information though. This little old man, as adorable and loopy as he was…was still sort of a stranger to me and I wasn't about to trust him with deep feelings like that.

"Here! Come off the table and I'll make you some tea."

"Hey, thanks." I replied. He helped me up and off.

"Can you stand okay?"

"Yeah I think I'll be fine." I took a few steps and staggered a bit, before I sat down in a little dinky chair at the messy, unkempt table.

I rubbed my head and tried to remember a thing I thought I forgot but could not actually recall forgetting…as I picked my brain it hit me.

_Wasn't I just with my friends not too long ago? Maybe. I think…We were somewhere…I knew I had been with them but I could not remember where we were or what we were doing._

My hand suddenly felt clammy…but empty…as if it had just been entwined with someone else's and now it was not. Like…that feeling you get when the other person lets go…

_That's weird._

I suddenly was hit with the compulsive need to get up and go out. I got out of my chair and made my way to the front door of the cottage.

"Wait, Hazelle!" Radagast called from the little kitchen area, "Where are you going?"

"Out." I replied.

"But why? You need to rest. You've just fallen out of a tree!"

"I can't right now." I replied, "I've got to go."

"I don't know. I have a lot of questions. I need to just…clear my head…look for something…Something I forgot."

"But don't you want to eat something first? You always eat before you leave."

I briefly thought about this. My belly rumbled and I realized I was famished.

"Mmm…okay." I walked back over to the table and sat down. When I did, a little hedgehog scuttled across the table and over to me.

"Oh! Hi bubby." I patted the little creature on its spiky back and scratched its head. It melted into my touch and pumped its tiny little leg like a dog would.  _Soo cute!_

Radagast set a cup of tea and a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Here."

"Thanks." I smiled.

He joined me at the table. "What are your questions, Hazelle? I probably do not have all the answers, but I will answer to the best of my ability."

I stopped petting the hedgehog. When I did, it scuttled away. I picked up my chipped cup and sipped my tea, "I don't really know yet. Let me think about it…" …Because, in all honesty, I really didn't know. I felt like I didn't know anything I should have known. I knew I had a lot of questions…but I struggled to form them into words because I could barely remember what they were. And that feeling of melancholy I didn't understand…gnawed in my chest and tugged at my heartstrings. And in that moment…I hated my ditziness.

_What the hell was it!?_


	4. The Elf Warrior of Rivendell

Chapter 3: The Elf Warrior of Rivendell

_Elliott_

When I woke up to the bright sunlight and the cool feeling of the morning air, I felt incredibly strange. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Something did not feel right about my body. It was not a negative wrong feeling, it was just an odd feeling. I then realized that I felt hair brushing my shoulders and the back of my neck.

_Since when did I have long hair? A military man never lets his hair get so long…_

"Ahh. You are awake at last, Curuthir." Said a voice. I looked up. A young male elf with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair in purple robes was standing at my bedside, "Good morning."

"Good morning." I replied.  _Whoah!_ My voice sounded different, but it was a good different. Usually, it had this unmistakable nasally sound to it, courtesy of the cleft palate I had been born with. Which is why it surprised me when my voice sounded…smooth.

"How are you feeling?" Lindir asked, "The last time I saw you was when Lord Elrond brought you back here a couple of weeks ago and healed you. You were quite injured."

"I'm fine. I just feel…slightly out of it." I replied honestly. Like…I felt rested but I felt very strange. There was this…emptiness…this…melancholy in my chest that I could not make sense of.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled loudly. Lindir's ears twitched when he heard the sound.

"You must be hungry."

I chuckled, "Heh. Yeah."

"It is a good thing that breakfast is waiting for you in the dining hall. My Lord Elrond will be most pleased to see you." He walked over to the window across from my bed and pulled back the drapes to let the sunshine in. After that, he walked over to a large wardrobe and pulled open the doors. He pulled out some simple dark pants and a long, crimson tunic/robe…thing, as well as a silver brooch. (The girls are better at describing clothing than me, ok.)

"It is by Lord Elrond's request that you get dressed and join us in the dining hall for breakfast." Lindir said.

I pushed back my blanket and used my hands as leverage to turn my body so my legs were hanging over the side. I then looked around, feeling nervous when I could not find what I was looking for.

"Is something wrong. Curuthir?"

"Where is it?"

"Where is what,  _mellonin_?

"My wheelchair."

"My friend, you have never used a wheelchair for as long as I have known you."

_Wait, how long have we known each other?_

"…You can walk perfectly fine, although you have a slight limp. But you never let that stop you from doing anything."

For a second, I thought he was mocking me, but his eyes in face read nothing but sincerity. I was simultaneously confused and overjoyed, my memory was clouded so nothing fully made sense…but I could walk apparently. A small part of me did not believe it. To think that the dream of being able to walk could come true…I shook my head.

This idea of being able to walk felt right to me…almost as if I knew it already…but my memory was still so clouded and hazy. It was like I had these blurry images flashing through my head of things that were unrelated. Images of movies and dinner…and those days in high school when my friends and I hung out together…then there was when we all ran to greet each other at the airport…how it felt when Emily, my "mother" hugged me…the laughter and the memories I had with the dearest friends…of singing in my school choir…or was it an elf choir? then there were images of me riding atop a great steed brandishing a sword with a bow and quiver on my back…the sound of an elvish horn filling the sky…the handsome face of the housemaster Elrond in his dark armor as myself and other soldiers followed him out to the field…they all seemed so real…but together they made no sense… _maybe it's like one of those weird parallel universe things...I'm me…but in two separate realities…_

"Would you like me to help you up,  _mellonin_?" Lindir's voice interrupted my rampant thoughts.

"Yes...sure…"

He walked over to my bed and held out his hands for me to take. I grabbed hold of them with fingers that were long and slender…that I did not think belonged to me when they apparently did. I stood up. I stood up straight. I didn't tremble. Lindir backed up a few paces and I walked slowly towards him. However, this time walking did not overwhelm me with fatigue after a mere few seconds. My feet did not feel like there were blocks of lead in them. They felt light…and easy.

 _So I really can walk then…it's true._ My heart soared. I couldn't  _believe_ this! I  _didn't_ believe this. I pinched myself. When I did the scene did not vanish around me. It stayed. I wasn't dreaming.

My heart continued to soar. I was filled with this light, fluttery feeling of joy. I was so happy that I felt like crying.

I felt Lindir's grip loosen.

"Wait, don't let go." I said. It was still so unbelievable. Like...I was so shocked...joyfully shocked…but yet I still had this small bit of doubt bubbling within me. Like, for some reason I was afraid that if he let go, I'd fall, despite that this feeling…of standing…of walking…felt so normal…so…right.

We stopped to stand in front of a bureau, and I caught sight of us in a mirror. The person I saw in my reflection was me…but instead of being a young man in a wheelchair…I was a tall, gorgeous elf with long, straight brown hair that was a bit lighter than Lindir's. I had never grown my hair out this long in my life…but as I examined myself…I kinda liked it. It then occurred to me that as we stood in the mirror…me in my white pajamas and Lindir in his purple robes, I decided that we both looked quite handsome…and oddly pretty. I smiled.

"Is it alright if I let go now?" Lindir asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead." He let go of my hands and I continued to stand tall.

"I'll leave you to get yourself ready for the day." Lindir said. He smiled softly, dipped his head briefly, and then turned and exited the room. I smiled after him. He was cute. But…I was still confused, but I was filled with this strange sense of optimism that helped cover up some of the aching sadness I did not understand.

-xXx-

I got dressed quickly, and then made my way to the dining hall, which I knew the location of somehow, even though Rivendell was a maze. When I got to the dining hall, there was a small group of people sitting at the table. At its head was the Lord Elrond himself. On one side of him were two younger elves. They were identical and they were a spitting image of Lord Elrond. I recognized them as his twin sons. On his other side, there were two humans. One was a dark-haired boy about the age of ten, and the other was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. The others who were seated were all elves—the Imladris Guard.

When Elrond saw me, he offered a soft smile, " _Man erin_ , Curuthir." Somehow, I understood that this meant good morning. I had never learned Sindarin, but apparently since I'd been turned into and elf, I automatically knew how to speak it.

 _"_ _Suilad."_ I replied. I went and sat down in my seat.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"I feel fine physically…but I'm honestly very confused. My memory is all clouded and makes no sense. I know that I'm and elf in Middle Earth in Rivendell in the year 2941…but I don't know why or how. I feel like I was somewhere else entirely before I woke up here this morning. I'm just very confused."

"You've been a member of my guard for quite some time now. A few months ago you disappeared."

I was filled with sudden adrenaline and excitement.  _I was in Elrond's guard!? How awesome is THAT!?_

"When Elladan and Elrohir found you, you were terribly injured and unconscious. They brought you back here and I healed you, although you remained delirious for several weeks. This is only the second time you have fully woken up and been out of your bedchamber for breakfast."

"We're glad you could join us." Said one of the twins.

_No wonder why I didn't remember anything…but still…why does it feel so odd…?_

"I've sent out some search parties to look for the friends you said you lost." Elrond said.

This lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. I was beyond grateful towards him for that.  _But does the search party know what they're looking for? If I turned into an elf then the rest of the group might have gotten turned into other races too. My descriptions and pictures I somehow think I gave them could be completely inaccurate and then…_

"Do you feel well enough for some sparring and shooting today, Curuthir?" one of the twins- I think it was the other one- not the one who had just spoken a few moments ago. His voice was more enthusiastic.

"It's been awhile, so it would be wise to brush up on your skills." Said the other.

_Skills? As in…combat skills?_

"You mean like combat skills?" I spoke before I could think.

"Well you're a guardsman, aren't you?" said the less enthusiastic one in a sarcastic tone.

"Elrohir, be nice." Scolded the more enthusiastic of the two, "Your sarcasm is not needed."

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. I am guardsman." I replied, deciding to go with the flow. The thought was very appealing to me.

"So that would be a "yes" for sparring and shooting?" the other twin, Elladan clarified.

"Yes. It sounds like fun."

"Can I spar too!?" exclaimed the boy from across the table. He pulled eagerly at the woman's sleeve beside him. "Can I, Mama? Can I?"

"Estel, I told you that you are still a bit young yet."

The boy blew on a strand of loose dark hair in front of his face in an irritated manner. He then turned to face Elrond.

"Can I please spar, Lord Elrond?" he asked hopefully.

"Your mother said "no" Estel." Elrond replied.

"But you are the head of the house so whatever you say goes. Which means if you say I can spar then I can spar."

Elrond smiled and shook his head, "Your Mother is the one who dictates decisions when they concern you, Estel. I know better than to disagree with a mother. I have a wife, and I learned many a time that the last thing you want to do is go against her decisions concerning your children. You do not want to face a mother's wrath."

Estel huffed but he relented. "Okay. But…can I at least watch?"

"That's fine, sweetie." His mother replied, "As long as Elladan and Elrohir are okay with it."

"Of course Estel can watch us." Elladan replied. Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just try not to be a show off." Elrohir scoffed.

"When am I ever a show off?"

"All of the time."

The two began to banter and bicker back and forth.

Elrond rolled his eyes and got their attention, "Boys." He said sternly, raising his voice just slightly so that they could hear him.

Both immediately stopped and turned to face him.

"What is the rule about bickering at the table?"

"Not to." Elladan answered.

"Exactly. Meals are meant to be peaceful and enjoyable and bickering disturbs the peace." Elrond scolded, "And the two of you are adults, you should not be bickering in such a childish manner."

"Yes,  _Ada,_  we  _know_." Elrohir replied, exasperated and in no mood to be lectured.

"We're sorry,  _Ada_." Elladan finished.

"Very well." Elrond said, "Now that that is settled, once the two of you are finished and you have cleaned up your places, you may go out and train."

Myself, the twins, and Estel all finished our breakfast rather quickly. After we had helped clean up the table, we were ready to go.

Before we left the dining hall, Elrond called to his sons again. "I mean it, you two. Do not let Estel use any weapons."

"Yes  _Ada_!" they said in unison. Then, we all turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! I just realized I have not properly introduced this story yet. Welcome to my new Middle Earth tale! I haven't written a fic in the Tolkien verse in forever and I'm excited! It is meant to be a group insert, featuring myself, my sister, and my group of friends. I am very excited to share this because I think it will be very interesting! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> In regards to the chapter: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and I cannot wait to write more for this branch of the storyline! I am particularly excited to write Elladan and Elrohir. They are regal and dignified, like their father, but that is about all I know regarding their characters. Each of them have a unique personality, despite being so similar, and I'm looking forward to sharing my interpretation of them.


	5. Accepting the Part

Chapter 4: Accepting the Part

_Miluiel_

Thranduil led me through his palace. It was dim inside, lit only by candles, except in places where the sun broke through cracks in the trees it had been built among. As we strolled along and I held onto his arm, it occurred to me that everything was oddly familiar. We walked across bridges, through archways, and up and down flights of stairs. He was speaking to me. Although I was not listening entirely. I was too busy staring at everything around me, trying to figure out why it was familiar, hoping that it would somehow trigger the memories I knew I'd lost.

Eventually, we stopped in an open area with a railing that you could lean over and look out at the endless expanse of dense trees. We walked over to the railing and stood. Looking out I could see the endless expanse of trees, the river, and some of the waterfalls. Beyond that, the tall magnificent gates that enclosed us inside Thranduil's halls.

"Everything within and beyond the gates to the edge of Mirkwood is my kingdom. You may go wherever you like within these walls." Thranduil said, "But beyond them, there is danger at every turn. Stay within them and you will be safe."

Somehow, this made me feel…trapped…isolated…closed off…and I was hit with this sense of pessimism. I had a feeling that I would have to stay inside the palace walls whether I wanted to or not.

However, somehow, I knew there were giant spiders beyond the walls, and that in it of itself made the outside world unappealing. Maybe…it would not be so bad to have to stay in here…

"In four months time, we will be married, and the Woodland Realm will be as much yours as it is mine."

I had stopped listening when he mentioned our marriage and snapped my gaze around the hall.

"Miluiel, are you listening?"

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I…wasn't…"

Thranduil sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "You are behaving very strangely today." He said, "You do not seem well."

"I'm confused…and sad." I replied honestly, "The truth is I don't know how I got here or why I'm even here. I miss my friends. I know I lost them but I don't know how. I don't know where they are…or…if they're okay…I am glad to have my sister and Za- I mean Castien here…but I was with eight others and all of them seem to be missing. We were somewhere…somewhere else…and then I woke up this morning to find out I've been thrown into some role I do not remember accepting. I woke up here, somewhere else entirely, as an elf, supposedly engaged to marry the Elvenking—a man I have just met and do not recall ever accepting a proposal from." There was a slight bite in my tone.

For a moment, Thranduil looked hurt.

"I'm sorry I…that was rude…I just…there is so much on my mind that doesn't make any sense and it's frustrating…I don't think I'm actually meant to be here…I'm supposed to be somewhere else…doing something else…this all feels like a dream to me…it does not seem real…this seems like the very thing that would be in my dreams."

"You are not making any sense." Thranduil said, "This is no dream. You are unwell."

_Are you calling me crazy!? Excuse me,_ _**sir** _ _, but I most certainly am NOT!_

"Then go ahead and slap me if you think I'm hysterical because none of this feels right. I need some sense knocked into me."

"I would not stoop so low as to lay my hands on a woman in such a way."

I pinched myself. I didn't wake up.

"Alright then, your Highness. Explain to me how I ended up here as your fiancé and why I'm not...not…" I trailed off. I did not know what I was saying. I screwed my eyes together and shook my head.

"Very well." He said, "You were trespassing."

"Tr-trespassing?"

"Several months ago, you, your sister, Manwathiel, and Legolas's manservant, Castien, were trespassing into my borders. You were all captured by my Guard and brought to me. When you arrived you were in a state of rage, and you were about ready to slaughter all of my guards. You probably would have, had I let you. There was a fire in you unlike anything I had ever seen in any other woman aside from my own guard captain and..." Briefly, this sadness passed over his face, and then vanished, "There was only one maiden that I was aware of that had such an unmistakable boldness. The Teleri princess, Miluiel Baraduin. You had come a long way from Aman. The situation was promising, so I offered you a deal. I would not imprison you, your sister or your Silvan companion if you accepted my hand in marriage."

 _A well-to-do family? What are you talking about? My family is simple…middle class…_  My thoughts trailed off and were interrupted,  _Are they though?_

"You accepted my offer and I appointed your Silvan friend as my son's manservant and your sister as the caretaker and teacher for the elflings of my guard."

I let the information sink in. It was hard to believe…but because of the current circumstances I realized that I had no choice but to accept this role…if I did I could use it to my advantage.

"Having you as my bride will prove to be quite beneficial for both houses, do you not think so?"

_Wait…wait a moment…well-to-do Teleri princess- Hold on! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE MARRYING ME!? You want my dowry!? You GREEDY, CORRUPTED ASSHOLE!_

"You're marrying me because of my dowry?"

"Yes. But that is not all. You are a fair maiden, Lady Miluiel."

_That's a bit better, but I'm still bitter about the whole dowry thing…These damn rich people…_

But…now that I knew a bit of what was going on, I felt slightly better.

His voice interrupted my thought stream. "I have a gift for you." he said. I turned to face him. He pulled a velvet black box out of his robes. When he opened it, there was a beautiful Celtic pendant. It was a silvery white with a design that coiled like leaves and branches. In the center was a silver leaf with a green jewel in the middle.

"It's…beautiful." I replied. Before I could say anything else, he took the necklace from the box and brought it over to me. He moved my hair out of the way with his slender finger and undid the one I was wearing. He handed it and the velvet box to a nearby servant, and then clipped the new necklace on.

It felt strange. The necklace from my parents had been light and a lot of the time I did not know it was there…but this one felt heavier…and a little cold.

As I moved my hand up to touch it, I caught a glimpse of the silver ring on my finger.  _My betrothal ring…_

It seemed odd to me that I accepted this as a fact. But…I did. For several moments, I stood beside my fiancé in silence as we stared out at the world beyond the halls.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps behind us. Both of our heads turned. A red-haired she-elf in green stood there. Somehow I recognized her as Tauriel, the captain of the guard.

"Yes Tauriel, what is it?"

"The spiders have gotten very close to the gates."

My heart lurched,  _Spiders!? Mirkwood spiders!? As in…giant, ugly…NOPE! NOT TODAY!_

"We slew a number of them, but they keep coming." She reported.

"Then find the nest and destroy it."

"Yes, my Lord." she respectfully dipped her head and then left the room.

"Come now, Miluiel, it is nearly time to eat." I took his arm again and together we made our way towards the dining hall.

* * *

_Esmeree_

I sat in my small room, taking deep breaths and trying to process everything, all the while trying to calm myself at the same time. Saruman was apparently supposed to be back soon. It was nearly nightfall and he had not returned. The longer he was gone, the more anxious I got, and the harder I knew it was going to be to put on a calm façade.

Finally, I heard the large, iron doors at the front of the tower creak open. When they did, I took a deep breath and headed toward the stairs.

"Welcome back, sir." I heard Mouse say, "W-we have y-your supper pre-prepared."

"Good evening, Mouse." Said the deep voice, "Where is the protegee?"

"She's up in her room, sir." Faron replied.

"No. She's right here." I cut in. All gazes turned towards me as I made my way down the stairs. I took a deep breath. My calm façade had been put into play. Inside my stomach churned and my head was muffled with thoughts. I was completely and utterly freaking out. I wasn't normally one to be intimidated, but the intense expression and tall form of the white wizard, and the aura that surrounded him…especially since I knew of his inevitable fate…was terrifying.

"Hello Saruman." I offered a friendly smile, trying to act as natural as possible, faking my confidence by walking "tall" and "proud" down the stairs.

"You are looking well, young one. Better than you have been as of late." He said.

 _Thanks._ I thought sarcastically.

"Come, have a seat at the table." He gestured to the seat directly adjacent to his.

"Thank you." I said politely. I cautiously sat down in the chair and moved it slightly away from him. I did not trust him.

Faron brought our dinner to the table, and the four of us all sat down around the small table and ate in silence. Because no one was talking, it went by rather quickly. The two servants began to tidy up and Saruman took me to the very top of his tower, on the flat-topped roof overlooking Isengard.

"You have a lot of questions." He said, as we stood facing the slowly sinking sun, "It would be best to start asking them now. Ask as many as you would like."

So I did.

-xXx-

"I sense that your desire to find your friends is stronger than any of your other feelings." Saruman said.

"Yeah…it is. They are very important to me. And knowing that they are safe and sound is absolutely vital for the state of my conscience."

"What if I were to help you find them?"

That was the best thing I heard all day. However…a small part of me was screaming… _Don't trust him! Don't trust him!_

"Your magic is very strong. I can feel it stirring within you like a flame. When you attacked me at the river, I knew instantly. It has immense potential. With the right guidance, you can learn to wield it to its greatest extent. You have the ability to become a very great wizard, young one. And I am more than willing to be your teacher. If you accept this role I have offered you, find your place in Middle Earth, and you use it to your greatest advantage, it will become easier to find the answers you desperately seek. With your newfound knowledge you will have a higher chance of finding your friends. Additionally, if you become a great wizard, it will also be less difficult for them to find you. People are easier to find when they are well-known." Saruman said, "So…what say you? Will you accept my offer? Will you become my protegee in the mystic arts?"

At this point, logically, I knew this was the best chance I had. No matter how much I distrusted Saruman, no matter how confusing this reality was—if it even was a reality at all…this was my one shot. And…well…becoming a great wizard sounded awesome. I supposed I considered myself to be a fast learner in subjects that interested me…and mystic arts was at the top of my list. This was the best chance…maybe the only chance that had even the slightest degree of hope…

"I accept your offer, Saruman. Teach me how to be a great wizard."

"Good." He replied, "Your lessons will begin as soon as you are ready."

"I don't sleep anyway," I said, "So let's start now."

"Very well." He held out his hand. There was a loud "whoosh" and something flew through the air in a blur and landed perfectly in his grip. It was a staff. It looked just like the one he always had on his person. He held it out for me and I reached out and took it.

"This is an old staff. Its is not as powerful as it once was, but for a protegee it is still a well enough vessel to help control your power. You will receive your own staff when I feel that you are worthy enough to call yourself a wizard." He took a few steps back and faced me, "Now let us begin. First, I would like to see what you can do as of now, we will then work on control and self-defense…"

I nodded. If this was the chance I had then this was the chance I had. I took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

_Hazelle_

Without knowing it, I had let the day go by without doing anything productive. I was still lost and confused. After Radagast had explained what he could in his quirky little way…I was very overwhelmed. I had taken a walk to clear my head and process my thoughts, but it hadn't done anything but…clear my head. I had not had any major revelations or anything. I had just emptied my mind. I was still as lost as I had been. Now, I was lying in my bed, staring at the old, worn and torn map on the slanted ceiling.

There was a knock on my door.

"C-come in!" I exclaimed. Radagast entered the little room holding a wax candle in one hand and a plate of something in the other. He set the candle on the rickety wooden desk next to the door.

"You seemed sad, so I brought you some cookies."

_Ooo!_

I sat up. He set the plate of chocolate chip cookies on my nightstand. Just by looking at them, I could tell he had made them because they were slightly burnt.

"Oh! Yes! I almost forgot the milk!" He scuttled out of the room. There was some clattering in the kitchen before he returned with a glass.

"Here you are. A little late night snack to cheer you up."

"Hah…thanks." I reached for a cookie and I dipped it in the milk, holding it there to soften it.

"They are not near as good as yours, but I tried my best."

I smiled. I took a bite. It the cookie wasn't amazing, but it wasn't bad either. I knew he had put effort into making them so I didn't want to upset him by criticizing them.

"So what is bothering my protegee today?" Radagast asked me, "You are usually so cheerful and all over the place like I am…but today, not so much. Is there something wrong? You can tell me. I'll listen."

"Mmm…I dunno…I just feel kind of sad but I don't know why." I replied honestly.

"I understand that…but you have no idea what it is that is making you sad?"

"Not really. Everything is a lot to take in, y'know."

He nodded.

"I just…I gotta think some more. It takes a while for my brain to fully understand everything I process…but once I do it's much easier for me to make a rational conclusion about it. I just gotta keep thinking…"

"Well, alright then. I will leave you to your thoughts. You can come to me should you need anything. I will be in the living room reading bedtime stories to all my forest friends."

I chuckled, smiling softly, "Okay. Thanks, Radagast."

"Of course!" he smiled and then made his way towards my door. Before he exited the room he glanced over his shoulder, "I do not want to rush you, but if you are feeling better tomorrow, then we can do some more wizard training."

"Okay. Sounds cool."

With that, he exited the room and closed the door behind him. I continued to stare at the map on the ceiling and eat my cookies…thinking…I thought long and hard about everything that had just happened. Because a lot had happened.

My eyes kept wandering to the map. And the longer I stared at it…the stronger the feeling of emptiness and of longing got…the stronger I began to miss…"

I drifted off to sleep still pondering.

* * *

_Manwathiel_

I was in a soft towel wrap, making my way toward the pool that my sister had instructed me to meet her at. She had said she wanted to discuss something important with Castien and I.

As I made my way through Thranduil's grand halls, I could not help but wonder what she wanted to talk to us about. I hoped whatever it was had to do with the reason behind why she was acting so odd today…like…she was acting odder than she usually did. I was worried about her, so I really was counting on the discussion shedding some light on the subject.

When I got there, Castien and Miluiel were the only ones in the bathing pool. Oftentimes, it was called " _Both-Gilith_ " or "Pool of Starlight" because it was situated in a place within the halls that was beneath a patch of sky. When it got dark, the pool was so clear that the stars would reflect off of it creating this enchanting blue, starry water that I absolutely adored. It was one of the many bathing pools that were scattered throughout the halls, though it was arguably the largest and the prettiest, which was why I was surprised when only Castien and Miluiel were in it. Though, it was kind of late so it made sense.

"There you are." Miluiel said, "It's about time."

"Sorry, I was putting my bow away." I said as I splashed into the pool.

"How are your archery lessons with Tauriel going?" Castien asked.

"They're good! I'm getting better every day." I replied enthusiastically.

"Wait what!?" Miluiel exclaimed, surprised, "Since when have you been taking archery lessons!?"

"Uhh…" I gave her a look that said "Really?" and then replied with, "Where have you been?"

"Apparently out of the loop because everyone here seems to know more about the current situation than me." There was a bite in her tone, the one I was used to hearing. The one she always used when she got jealous or upset.

"We got here a few months ago, apparently. And now, we're elves, and I'm engaged to marry a king…all our names seem to have changed and the rest of our friends are nowhere to be found. I can't help but feel like…it's all wrong…like…we're supposed to be somewhere else entirely…the last thing I remembered we were all together…but then I woke up this morning and most of you guys are missing…I mean…doesn't it feel wrong to you guys? Unnatural…?"

"It did seven months ago when we woke up face down on Mirkwood's floor only to be captured by Thranduil's guard." Castien replied, "But now…not so much…me and your sister have just…gotten used to it, I guess…" his voice was solemn.

"I mean…I do feel a little weird sometimes." I confessed, "But like Castien said I'm kind of used to it."

The confusion only seemed to worsen on my big sister's face.

"How do you guys remember more than me?" Miluiel asked.

Castien shrugged, "I wish I knew, Mili…" he said.

Miluiel studied Castien before she said, "You just called me Millie…"

"Yeah. That's your nickname, isn't it? We've always called you Mili. Do you not like it all the sudden? Sorry, I can stop."

"No. I do. I do...always called me Millie _…"_ She repeated the phrase softly to herself and then spaced out.

"…I mean…you did hit your head pretty hard a few weeks ago when you fell out of the tree you were climbing." I teased, interupting her brainstorm.

"Huh!?"

I chuckled. Miluiel glared.

Castien and I both laughed.

"Wait, why are you laughing!?" she exclaimed, flustered.

"Oooooooo Thranduil was so upset and panicky when it did happen. It was hilarious." I said, "He was sooo ready to kick some guards' asses."

"Sorry…" Castien said through his laughter, "It's funny now but of course it wasn't when it first happened."

Miluiel rubbed her head. Castien set a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure the memories will start to come back soon." He reassured, "I really hope they do."

She smiled softly for a moment, "Thanks," she said, however, after she spoke her smile faded, "But what about everyone else…"

"That's the one thing that seems constant." I said, "When we got here, Castien and I were really confused too. Our memories were all foggy…they seemed to be a mix of memories from this world and some other one…nothing made sense…but the one thing we both clearly remember was that we were with the rest of the group. And we did get separated. We decided that they were probably somewhere stranded in Middle Earth like we were."

"But there hasn't been any sign of them." Castien added.

"Have you guys…have we…tried looking?"

Castien shook his head, "We haven't had the chance because of the roles we've been having to fill."

"Oh…" disappointment was prominent in her voice and I felt quite bad for her.

I gave her a comforting hug, and Castien hugged her from the other side. "Don't lose hope, Mili. I'm sure they're out there…in fact, I know they all! I'm sure we'll find them!" I said, trying to be optimistic.

She smiled softly hugging us back the best she could, "Thanks guys…even though we're apart from everyone else…I'm glad that I at least have you two."

"Awww…" Castien replied. After a few more seconds, we let go. As we did, someone cleared their throat from behind us. We all turned. A very shirtless Legolas with a towel wrap around his waist stood at the base of the Starlight Pool.

Beside me a very quiet, "Yes…" elicited from Castien's mouth, but his actual response to the situation was entirely different, "I mean...M-my lord!" Castien exclaimed.

Even in the dark, I could see how badly he was blushing. I smiled.

"Legolas, what brings you here so late?" Miluiel asked.

"I wanted a late-night bathe, same as you." He said, "I didn't want to be alone in my own pool, so I thought I would come out here."

"Oh. Well… in that case, welcome in…" Miluiel said awkwardly.

"With all due respect M-my lord…b-but won't your father be unhappy if he finds out you were bathing with a stewardess and a manservant…? It's not that we mind it's…" he seemed to be getting redder by the minute, "…The hierarchy thing…"

"He would but I don't always have to consider his feelings. His betrothed doesn't seem to take issue with it." He cast a glance at Miluiel.

"Of course not." She said, "One of them is my sister, and the other is my friend."

"It honestly is not that much of an issue,  _mellonin_. Ada is asleep by now anyway." Legolas reassured Castien, adding a small smile for emphasis. And with that, he stepped into the pool with the rest of us, sitting down right next to the brown-haired elf, nearly brushing his shoulder, which caused him to flush  _even_ redder. I was blushing too…the whole public bathing thing was still a bit difficult to get used to. That, and I was a very straight girl and Legolas was a very handsome boy...

_...Wait, don't think about your future nephew that way! Eww! Bad Manwathiel!_

To ease the awkwardness, I nudged my sister and whispered softly in her ear, "He  _likes_ him."

"Shh." She playfully swatted my arm in a scolding manner, but her slight smile proved that she agreed with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! This was a long chapter. It took me an entire day to write the whole thing. I'm satisfied with it though. Now, we'll be moving into the next stage. Also:
> 
> 1\. Aww, Radagast is so cute.
> 
> 2\. Nothin' like a bit of Legolas fanservice to get you through the day, lol.
> 
> **Also, side note: I told you there was going to be LGBTQ+ representation.**


	6. A Rather Rude Interruption

Chapter 5: A Rude Interruption

_Esmeree_

"Oomph!" I was thrown to the floor of the tower with a loud thump for about the five dozenth time. I landed sharply on my back and slid a bit across the slick floor. My staff clattered to the ground and before I could reach for it, Saruman stood over me, pointing his black staff at my throat, signifying that I had lost…again.

 _Uggh! Are you SERIOUS!?_ We had been training for hours, and I felt like I had not improved at all. I was so frustrated and sore all over the place. My head was spinning and all my muscles were aching. My throat was very dry too. It was like I had gone and worked out too hard at the gym.

"That is enough for tonight." Saruman said. I glanced behind him. Indeed, the sun was beginning to rise.

"You have shown slight improvement but your mind is weak. You cannot channel your power with a mind so unsettled and disoriented. You need rest. You then need to take to take to the books. But first, you must sleep. We will try again tomorrow night once you have done some studying."

A part of me wanted to be angry at him for calling me weak. That same part of me also wanted desperately to fight him. However, I was so damn tired and achy that I did not have the energy to do so.

He removed his staff to a resting position, and then reached out a bony, pale, wrinkled hand to help me off the ground. When he took hold of my wrist, his long nails scraped and slightly dug into my skin.

"I will have a hot bath drawn for you, young one." He said, "And then you will sleep. Once you have woken up, you will eat, and then study on your own until I am ready to do another lesson."

 _Authoritative asshole much!?_ I thought angrily. I bristled. However I simply said, "Yes sir." And I obliged. If I wanted to learn how to be a wizard…I had to learn to tolerate and respect him.

 _He isn't evil yet…_  My brain pressed,  _Who knows, maybe he'll be fine…_

"Come young one." His stern voice interrupted my thought stream and I slowly followed him into the interior of the tall, black tower.

-xXx-

* * *

_Curuthir_

It was a bright, sunny day today in Imladris. However, it wasn't overly hot. It never really seemed to get that hot here, as far as I had found. Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and myself were all making our way toward the training area. It was a flat, open area I'd describe to be almost like a ring or arena. It was situated on one of the cliff sides. This area was for sparring practice. However, when we arrived, it was far too crowded.

"I told you it was going to be crowded, Elladan, but you didn't listen to me." Elrohir scoffed, "Why did we even bother going here?"

"Because I'm the oldest and I said so."

"We're twins." Elrohir replied, unamused.

"I'm still three minutes older." Elladan smirked.

Elrohir rolled his eyes.

Really, by looking at them, you would have thought that Elrohir was older. Elladan was happier and more "energetic", so his smiling face was beaming with this youthfulness that Elrohir did not have. His face was ridden with a permanent scowl with his brows furrowed like his father, so he appeared older.

"Why don't we take the horses and ride out to the field?" I suggested, "It's more open so we'll have more room to practice."

"Can we have a picnic by the river!?" Estel asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Elladan agreed.

"Yay!" Estel exclaimed.

"We will need to have a basket packed then." Elrohir added, "We should also probably ask Gilaraen permission to make sure it is okay for Estel to leave the house with us."

"Of course it is okay! We don't need to ask her. If he stays with us and doesn't get hurt I do not see an issue." Elladan said nonchalantly, "Now then! Elrohir, you and Curuthir can go get the horses ready and I'll get the basket."

"Alright. Sounds good." I agreed, "Come on, Estel." With that, we made our way to the stables.

-xXx-

When we got there, they were dimly lit and smelled of must and hay. It wasn't the most pleasant of smells but it smelled better than any other stables I had been in before. Some of the horses whinnied and flared their nostrils, but it was quiet. There was a young, dark-haired Elf boy in there tending to them.

 _"_ _Man erin, nin hir._ " The boy greeted Elrohir, dipping his head respectfully.

He nodded briskly at him and then ordered him to get the saddles and equipment from the tack room. When he was gone, I turned to Elrohir and asked, "Which horse is mine again?"

"That one." He pointed to one of the stables. I walked over. Inside it was a beautiful dapple gray horse. When it saw me it neighed happily and tossed its head. Then it briefly kicked the stable door.

"She is happy to see you." Elrohir said.

I smiled, then I pet her nose. Then I unhooked the nose piece and put it on her. Somehow, I remembered how to do it. And she was more than happy to cooperate.

The stable boy returned with the tack, and Elrohir and I began to tack them up. Estel was also bouncing around excitedly, eager to help. I had more patience to teach him than moody Elrohir did. Just as we finished dressing the horses, Elladan walked into the stables carrying the basket. We mounted the horses, and Estel rode with me. He sat in front of me so that he had less of a chance of falling off. We took off from the stables and galloped across the bridge towards the more open plane on the property. Elrond's acreage had some scattered trees and open field, with targets painted every which where.

The horses clopped at a standard pace, but it was going to slow for me. I wanted to feel that sort of…freedom you felt when you rode a horse through such a wide-open area…and at the pace we were at now I wasn't getting that.

"Hey, let's race." I suggested.

"Pardon?" Elrohir turned and made eye contact with me.

"Let's race." I repeated.

"Yay! I want to go fast, it sounds like fun!" Estel inputted excitedly.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea." Elladan agreed, "It's just a straightaway to the river anyway. It will be fun to race and it will give us the chance to do some target practice."

With that, Elladan and Elrohir pulled out their bows from behind their backs in complete tandem.

_Target practice? I'm a bit nervous for this. Somehow, I know how to do it and…but at the same time…I feel like it is entirely foreign to me. If I'm in the guard…then I should be able to do it…but at the same time it has been once. I don't want to risk accidentally hurting Estel and I don't want to make a fool out of myself and have the twins laugh at me…but I have to try…_

"Is something wrong, Curuthir?" Elladan questioned.

"Uhh…we-well…it's been awhile since I've…shot anything…so I'm kind of nervous. I'd feel a little better if one of you took Estel…I'd hate to injure him…"

"No problem, he can ride with me!" Elladan offered.

"Actually, it would be better if he rode with me." Elrohir replied, "Your riding and strategy, as skilled as they are, have the tendency to be reckless at times. It would be safer for him to be with me."

"Very well, Elrohir. That is a fair statement."

With that, we halted the horses, did a quick pass off of our ten-year-old charge, and then lined up in a straight line between two piles of rocks with several feet between them. Satisfied, I pulled my bow out from behind my back.

"I want to count down and say "go"!" Estel declared. I chuckled. I found the boy to be quite cute with his wild dark hair and his bright, youthful blue eyes that were so curious and excited about everything.

Satisfied that he had gotten their attention he said, "Okay, ready?"

I braced myself. I tightened my grip on the reins and leaned forward into the horse.

"3…"

My Elvish eyes fixated the road ahead. Surveyed my surroundings. They could see the river out in the far distance, and if I listened close enough…over the whispering breeze rattling the trees, I could hear the rapids.

"2…"

I anticipated the dash. Once my horse was on a solid course, and I felt comfortable enough, I would pull out my bow and start shooting targets, and then I'd dig my legs into her flank so I wouldn't fall.

"1…"

Anticipation. Heart pounding. Adrenaline rushing."

"GO!"

I snapped the reins and I was flying across the field. Everything flew passed me in a blur as my mare sped across open, flat terrain. Wind billowed my silky dark hair behind me, and initially, I felt as though I would fall. But that initial feeling of fear quickly faded to adrenaline and dopamine and I was smiling with delight. I briefly snapped my gaze about me to see the twins. Elladan was in first place, about a league ahead of us, and Elrohir was behind, with Estel screaming with delight. I was in last place, but I was having far too much fun to care all that much. I could never go this fast in my wheelchair.

Suddenly, the sound of a thump and splintering of wood filled the air, followed by another and another. My sharp ears also picked up the sound of arrows whistling through the air. Ahead of me, arrows were flying as Elladan and Elrohir shot their bows, each one hitting their mark nearly perfectly. Still keeping one hand gripped on the reins of my galloping horse, I pulled my bow out from behind my back. I drew in a deep breath and let go, tightening my legs against the horse's flank so I could keep a grip on her. Then I notched my bow and aimed at the target painted on the first tree. Two arrows were already lodged in the trunk. Once in the Bull's Eye, and the other slightly to its right. I pulled back my bowstring as far as I could, the arrows trembled slightly. I let go. The string snapped and the arrow whistled as it went flying through the air. To my surprise, the arrow hit its mark.

"YES!" I exclaimed. Satisfied, I began to shoot at the other targets as they flew passed me. After I had taken a few shots, I put away my bow and focused on speeding up. I dug my heels farther into her flank and snapped the reins again in tandem, urging my mare to speed up. I then arched my body farther, lowering it so I was closer to her head. She caught up with Elrohir after awhile, and for a moment, we were neck in neck, fixing our gazes upon each other as we tried to get our horses to pass the one other. Estel playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I mirrored the notion, and then watched Elrohir began to loose more arrows, each one hitting a bull's eye, one after the other.  _Damn. He's good._

I took the opportunity of him losing his focus on the race to pass him. When I did, I glanced over my shoulder and smiled triumphantly at Estel. He pulled his expression to a pout.

Once I was in front of him, I began to shoot more targets. I missed quite a few, but I still did way better than I thought I would do.

My time in front of Elrohir, however, was short lived. He passed me up again, and ended up in last place, but still, I had had a lot of fun.

Finally, the exhausted horses halted at the riverbank and took their well-deserved drink of water, while we sat upon them trying to catch our breaths.

"Whew!" I exclaimed, "That was intense."

"It was soooo fun!" Estel yelled excitedly.

The smile did not leave Elladan's face, and there was a slight hint of a smirk upon Elrohir's too.

"You've lost your streak, Curuthir." Elladan commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You aren't as quick as usual. Elrohir is usually in last but today you let him beat you."

Elrohir frowned, shaking his head, unamused. We started to climb off the horses. Once he was off, Elrohir hoisted Estel up and set him softly on the ground.

"Eh," I shrugged. "It's been months since I've done that, so it makes sense. Even so, it was fun. This is a friendly competition anyway. So I don't care all too much."

"Usually, you are more competitive." Elrohir pointed out.

Again, I shrugged.

"I'm thirsty." Said Estel.

I chuckled, "Here." I took his water flask out of my saddlebag and handed it to him. He took the jug in both hands and sat down in the grass on the riverbank. He took a long gulp from it, with some of the water dribbling down his front. Myself and the twins also took out our own water flasks and joined him on the grassy bank. For a while, we sat in silence and sipped our water, feeling the cool breeze on our faces and through our hair, listening to the whistling of the wind through the scattered trees and the long blades of grass, and the river rapids a few leagues down. It was so serene. I could get used to this…

"Is anyone ready for lunch yet?" Elladan asked.

"We just had breakfast naught but an hour ago and you're already hungry?" Elrohir scoffed.

"Kind of. I could eat but I can wait."

No one else was hungry yet.

Elladan shrugged. "I just thought I would ask."

"We'll probably be hungry after we do some sparring, though." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan, Curuthir." Upon saying this, Elladan closed his flask and returned it to the saddlebag he had removed from his brown stallion. He then drew his sword.

"Come on, Curuthir, you and I will go first."

"Why do you always have to go first, Elladan?"

"Because I am three minutes older, Elrohir."

"Fine. I suppose I will give Estel some commentary while we are watching."

"Actually, you two can start. I think I'll just watch first." I said, "If I watch first then I'll have a better idea of what I am supposed to do because I currently don't remember how to spar at all."

"Fair enough." The twins looked at each other with matching gray eyes and nodded. Elrohir stood up and drew his sword. Elladan made the first strike, but Elrohir anticipated it and blocked him. They drew their blades across one another, stepping away to begin the duel. Then, they began to dodge and parry. Their footwork and movements were so smooth and rapid that they almost became a blur.

As I observed their mock duel, the memories of my own practice sessions resurfaced from somewhere. I recalled training with the other guardsmen. I was in the open practice area that was attached to the house, and I was surrounded by other young men my age. We were partnered up and our instructor—who had golden hair, was walking around and coaching us, giving us advice.

_"_ _Your footwork is sloppy, Curuthir. It needs to be smoother."_

_"_ _Elladan, your attacks are delayed and clumsy, if you were facing a real opponent, you would be dead."_

_Then he told a story about himself, triumphantly naming himself as "Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer", a story which had quickly grown old because he told it so much._

My mind snapped back to the present and I continued to observe their match. It was fascinating. Their movements were so fluid and graceful. However, it occurred to me that although they were almost perfectly matched in skill level, Elrohir was slightly better than his twin. As a result, he won the match.

Elladan sheathed his sword and plopped down beside me, "Your turn Curuthir."

"Me?"

"Well yes, how else are you going to train?" he replied, "Do not worry, these blades are very dull and meant to be practiced with, my brother is not going to stab you and kill you."

"Alright." I took a deep breath and drew my sword as I approached Elrohir. He took the first swing. It took me by surprise and nearly dislodged my weapon, but I kept my grip firm. We began the match just as it had begun previously. Then the duel began. I swung. I missed. Elrohir swung, I jumped backwards. I tried to strike. I missed again. Elrohir once again swung his blade. This time, instead of jumping backwards, I raised my sword to stop him. The satisfying ring of metal filled the air as the blades made contact. We pulled back and swung once more. Our blades made contact again and we began to parry.

"Move your feet." I heard Elladan say to me. I did as I was told and it became a whole lot easier to duel with his twin.

We continued to mock fight, and it slowly started to get easier and my muscle memory resurfaced itself, and it seemed that I was getting my skills back again.

After a few matches with both Elladan and Elrohir, we all sat down on the bank again to eat our midday meal. Well, Elrohir, Estel, and I sat (the little boy had actually insisted on being in my lap for some reason) while Elladan stood on a flat rock that was out a bit into the water. He was scanning his gaze about. As we ate and socialized, I couldn't help but feel this tinge of nostalgia. It was as if I was back next to the tree, sitting on the picnic blanket that John always brought with him, leaning against Emily as the group engaged themselves in pleasant conversation, laughing, talking, and joking like we always did. Except it wasn't them. Again, this nostalgic feeling of longing engulfed me, and my usual vibrant, talkative character turned quiet and reflective. As I sat there, I really took in how heightened my eyesight and hearing was. I could see farther than I ever had before, and my ears twitched at every small sound. The rustle of the trees was louder…and it sounded like music and not just white noise. I heard the rapids, I heard a pebble hit the floor, a squirrel cracking a nut on a tree…

It was so strange but…I liked it.

We finished our lunch rather quickly, and soon Estel was dozing. He had had a lot of excitement this morning, so it made perfect sense. We were once again sitting in companionable silence, listening to the serene, quite nature around us.

Suddenly, Elladan tensed up. Elrohir looked at him with concern. He stood up and joined him at his side, staring out at whatever it was in the distance. I stayed on the ground with a sleepy Estel in my lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to leave, now." Elladan said. The twins quickly began to tack up the horses. Elrohir lifted Estel from my lap. The boy groaned sleepily but didn't stir and mounted his horse with him.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"Warg scouts!" Elladan replied, "They are getting far too close to our borders. We must alert Lord Elrond immediately."

 _Wargs? I assume that's a bad thing…_ I quickly scrambled up and tacked up my horse twice as fast as normal, then I mounted her.

"Those wretched orcs will not get anywhere near us if I have anything to say about it." Elrohir said bitterly.

_Orcs!? Oh crap!_

Keeping a firm grip on Estel with one hand, Elrohir flicked his reins and sped off. Elladan and I followed close behind. As we sped past the riverbank, I glanced behind me. Off in the far distance, I could just see the shapes of the wolf-like creatures and their riders.

-xXx-

_Curuthir_

I thought that we were going fast before, but our speed had doubled and I could barely see in front of me as we galloped back home.

We flew across the field, dangerously skidded on the cliffs, and thundered over the bridge. At the entrance of the house, we nearly trampled poor Lindir.

"My Lords, what is the rush, is everything alright?" he asked worriedly when we all skidded to a rather abrupt halt.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" Elladan asked.

"He's in the courtyard having tea."

"Excellent." Elladan replied, before he sped passed him and made his way up the stairs.

"Here, take Estel." Elrohir lifted the sleepy child off his horse and handed him off to the surprised and confused elf. He then sped passed to follow his brother. I offered an apologetic glance as I too rushed passed him. We sped across the property into the courtyard where he was apparently having tea.

When we reached it, he was sitting at a table with Glorfindel, Erestor, Gilrod, and some other elves I did not recognize. But they were all these posh, pompous, and pretty elvish men sitting tall in their fancy robes, sipping tea, and gossiping like a bunch of old ladies. When they saw us, all gazes turned and snapped towards us. They were collectively shocked and terrified when we burst in.

"By Valar, what on earth are the three of you doing in here? Where is Estel?" Elrond asked sternly, alarmed (and slightly embarrassed) that his two sons and their friend had just burst in and interrupted his fancy tea party.

"There are Warg scouts dangerously close to our borders, Ada." Elladan said.

Instantly, Elrond tensed up.

"Where are they?"

"Near the hidden pass." Elrohir reported.

"How many?"

"About a dozen or so." Elladan reported.

"We must go and slay them at once." Elrond said, "You three, get to the armory. Glorfindel, come. Erestor, rally a group of guardsmen." He got up from his chair, "We will finish our tea later." With that, he went out another exit with the golden-haired Elf following closely behind him. The three of us turned and headed back out the way we came, following the orders. As we made our towards the armory, my heart was pounding. I was itching with excitement. My first real mission in…forever! I was simultaneously excited and nervous. Despite that there was the risk of dying involved, this was going to be a thrilling chase.

-xXx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooo! Finally, we're getting a hint of The Hobbit storyline in this chapter. You'll be seeing a lot more of Curuthir in upcoming chapters.
> 
> My thoughts on this chapter: It was fine. It took me way longer to write than it should have, and there was actually supposed to be more point of views, but sometimes it doesn't always go exactly according to planned.
> 
> Commentary on Characters
> 
> 1\. Elladan and Elrohir are both little butts. I love them.
> 
> 2\. Little Aragorn is just soo cute.
> 
> 3\. Freaking Glorfindel.
> 
> Question of the update: Which OC are you the most intrigued by?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Filling the Role

_Castien_

_My role in Thranduil's house was Prince Legolas's personal butler. I was responsible for keeping him on his "schedule", keeping his quarters tidy, tending to his every need, and helping him with his personal tasks like bathing, dressing, and grooming. But he wasn't helpless. He insisted doing a lot of things himself. Except his hair. He never did his own hair. That was the one thing he could not do- not that I minded touching his silky blonde...umm…anyway… (I spent the last seven months learning how to braid!) I was required to essentially be by his side all the time, except when he went on missions, and my day only ended when he retired for the night or he relieved me from my duty. He was respectful and polite for the most part, but sometimes his behaviors had a sort of "Holier than thou" attitude or a "spoiled brat" mentality. He could be needy. But…still…I guess…I really did not mind that much. Actually…I sort of…enjoyed my job, if I'm being honest. I always wanted to have a job of some sort…and now I did…and, well…I got to constantly be around the attractive elven prince so…_

-xXx-

I woke up to an Elvish horn. I groaned and turned on my side. When I slowly began to come to, the morning sun was so bright that it practically burned into my eyes. My body felt heavy, and I was quite tired. As always, I hadn't gotten much sleep, if any at all. I closed my eyes and dozed off once more, but was roused again to the same Elvish horn. My keen ears also picked up the sound of dishes clattering and light footsteps on the stone floor as other servants scrambled about to ready themselves for the day. I suppose I was lucky though. Even though I was a servant, I was privileged…I guess. My day began the moment I roused the prince, which meant I got to sleep in later than the other household staff did. I had to wake up at 7:15 or so to get myself ready for my day and be on time to rouse Legolas at 8 (the prince was a perfectionist, and he made me ensure that he had plenty of time to look his best). For some, 7:15 was not early, but for a night owl like myself, it was far  _too_ early.

I groaned and sat up in my bed, swinging my legs over the side. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then sat there for a few moments, before I dragged myself up. I lazily made my bed (tidiness was a quirk I picked up after suddenly becoming an Elf), grabbed my uniform, which was a tunic, trousers, boots, and coat that were all a wine red, and sluggishly went down to one of the pools to quickly bathe, hoping the cool water would wake me up. I did not take a very long time, and I did not bother washing my hair today, since I had done so yesterday. Once I had dried and dressed, I went back to my room to stand before a mirror so that I could do my hair. The male servants were required to either braid back the two front strands of hair and tie them behind our heads so it was out of our faces, or up in a ponytail or braid. Today, I was not particularly in the mood to be meticulous with my own hair, so I tied it back in a simple ponytail. I briefly dusted the wrinkles out of my clothes and then stared at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, as usual. I mean, I was posh, dignified, and put together in my uniform but I still looked terrible. It seemed that I had kept my incredibly low self-esteem from the other me…from Zade…even though elves were stereotyped to have a superiority complex. I sighed before I left my private quarters and closed the door behind me, making my way towards the flight of stairs that led up to Legolas's bedroom.

I slowly pushed open the door, revealing a dark, silent room. The only sound was Legolas's soft breathing as he slept in the large bed in center of the chamber. I walked passed the bed to one side of the room and tossed open the drapes that covered his large window. Instantly, morning sunlight streamed in, filling the room.

"My lord, it's time to get up." I said. The figure nestled among the pillows in the center of the large oaken bed made a noise and moved in his sleep but did not stir.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but it is time to get up now." I repeated, a little bit louder. He didn't move to sit up and open his eyes. I walked over his bedside. He was asleep on his side, with his back facing the window. He was in his normal white pajamas and his long blonde hair was loose and fanned out about the pillows and his face, with some of the strands pooling into his face. He looked so peaceful and serene just lying there… _Damn…he's gorgeous…_

I felt my cheeks heat up, so I turned and made my way to his wardrobe. Deciding I would try again in a few moments, I went to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes I thought he might like to wear today and I set them on the counter in his personal bathroom. I then prepared his warm bath. Once I had filled the tub with water that was the perfect temperature for him, I opened the curtains on the window above the tub and returned to the main part of the room. When I got there, he was sitting up straight, blinking his groggy blue eyes.

"Good morning, my lord." I said in my usual gentle voice. If this were one of my friends, my greeting would be accompanied with a hug. But…this was the prince of Mirkwood and I was his servant…it would hardly be appropriate.

" _Man erin, mellonin._ " He replied. He referred to as me "mellonin" or…his friend…which I found odd…but it made me feel good.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"As well as usual." He replied. He got out of bed.

"I have your warm bath drawn for you, my lord." I said. He nodded briskly and made his way into the bathroom. Because I knew I would be a flushed red mess if I saw him strip in front of me, I stayed behind to make his bed and tidy up his already tidy room until I heard water splashing and I could be certain he was in the bathtub, submerged within the suds.

I did not fully understand why I always felt so awkward and blushy when it was him that was in the nude. I was unbothered if it was the other servants, or my friends, regardless if they were female or male, but with Legolas…it was different.

I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. Legolas was lounging in the slick, claw-foot tub. His long legs were sticking out over the edge as well. His skin was damp, and the ends of his blonde hair were submerged within the suds. He had already poured water over himself, so his hair was wet and plastered against his face and body. The water droplets on his skin, lit by the warm sun streaming from the window glass made him glisten, enhancing his Elvish beauty even more. For a moment, I just stared at him and I found my gaze drawn to his muscles…his lean pectorals and well-toned abdominals particularly…

"Is there something wrong, Castien?" Legolas asked me when he caught me staring. His voice was not condescending…or concerned…it retained its usual smooth calmness. He slowly adjusted his sitting position, so he was sitting up straighter and his legs were back in the water.

"N-no sir!" I replied quickly. I turned to pull a fluffy towel out of the cupboard when he caught me staring. (In my defense…I could not help it, I was attracted to him.)

"Castien, how many times must I ask that you call me by my name?" Legolas asked softly, a small smile ghosting his face.

We locked our blue gazes for a moment. His bright pools were studying me with…affection? Amusement?  _(he probably thinks my awkward behavior is cute, which it is not, because I am_ _ **not**_ _cute! Mili, Elise, Erika, Alex… you're all wrong!)_

"…O-Once more…as always, my lord." I replied, respectfully. His small smile faded and his expression returned to its resting frown. My gaze faltered from his face to his abs again. Immediately I snapped it up. "Are you ready for shampoo, sir?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I picked up the bottle from the side of the tub and squeezed some into my hands, rubbing it into a lather, and then began to massage it through his hair, focusing all my attention on the golden locks. By now, I should have been used to his nice body and not pay as much mind to it…but every time it was exposed I could not help but admire it and blush about it.) To some degree, it was almost distracting. I had to force myself  _not_ to stare as I shampooed his silky hair and washed his back.

To be honest, I was quite relieved (and slightly disappointed) when the bath finished and he was in a robe. I watched him squeeze out the excess water from his hair and then quickly put his towel over him when he stood up. I dried him off and then helped him into a bathrobe. I then towel dried his hair to a point where it was just damp. He flipped it over his shoulder, and then I combed out all the rats and did it up in his preferred style. I then helped him into his outfit.

He stood before the mirror as I made some final adjustments to his tunic and ran the comb through his hair once final time. As soon as we finished, the horn sounded again; it was the ten-minute warning before breakfast was to be served.  _Just in time._ I sighed with relief.

Then Legolas and I made our way down the corridor to the stairs so we could get to the breakfast hall. When we reached the steps, I saw Miluiel and Manwathiel sliding down the bannisters.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sliding down the rails." Miluiel replied, "It's fun."

"Lady Miluiel, please be careful!" An alarmed Ayda exclaimed at the base of steps.  _Oh…it is hardly appropriate for the future queen to be acting like this, yes it is…_

I looked at Manwathiel. "Has she had her tea yet?"

"No."

I didn't think so. Now her behavior made sense. She had the tendency to act very slightly  _off-the-rails_  when she was tired and had not had her morning tea. Both pairs of light feet clicked on the floor.

"I do not think the king would be pleased to find his betrothed sliding down freshly polished bannisters, Lady Miluiel." Legolas said.

Miluiel shrugged. "Probably not. But honestly, I don't really see anything wrong with it. It isn't hurting anything." She was slightly flushed, so I knew she was a bit embarrassed her future son-in-law had caught her in the act.

 _Future son-in-law…_  It was still hard to believe, we were not much older than him…and she was marrying his father. For a second, a thought entered my mind _: it's because she has the "daddy" kink…_ _ **Shut up, Castien. You know that isn't true! How does that even make sense? Oh wait, it**_ _ **doesn't!**_ _ **You tried and failed to make a pun. Stop. And never, under any circumstances, say that to her face, because she will actually punch you.**_

…Anyways, this behavior was just what I expected from her. She had taken a little bit after Becca, and I had had the pleasure of witnessing her silliness at times. The silliness she so often covered with a posh, dignified exterior. It was a part of her she hid, because she was not entirely comfortable with showing it off. She seemed…slightly ashamed of it. It was part of the "outer wall" she put up. I smiled softly and Legolas and I joined them at the base of the stairs, and together, we all went into the dining hall.

-xXx-

As we were wrapping up the meal, Thranduil told Legolas that his schedule was completely open and he could enjoy the day at his leisure. He also said the same thing to Manwathiel.

Soon, breakfast was dismissed, and everyone dispersed. I followed Legolas up to his room.

"How will you choose to spend the day, my lord?" I asked.

He was slinging his quiver and arrows over his back, "I will join Tauriel and Manwathiel in archery, as always." He said.

I carefully took his bow from where it was mounted on the wall and handed it to him.

He took it from me and slung it on his back with his quiver, "Perhaps you'd like to try a few shots today." He suggested.

"I might, my lord, but I'm not sure." We started to make our way.

"I believe it is important for every elf in the Woodland Realm to know the basics of archery and combat. Being able to defend oneself is a vital skill. It becomes even more important now, especially with the days beginning to grow darker."

_He's trying to convince me to do it._

"And, if worse comes down to it, my loyal servant should be able to defend me if, for some reason, I am unable. Is that not a correct statement?"

_Whelp, looks like I'm training today._

"I-if my lord wills it, I suppose I can't say no."

"It is not an order so much as it is a strong recommendation." Legolas replied, "It is your choice,  _mellonin_. You are a gentle soul, Castien, and the thought of fighting is most unsettling to you, so I understand if you would prefer not to handle a weapon." He briefly set a hand on my shoulder before he brushed past me, "Come. Let us go now." He said. I followed behind him, his touch still lingering on my shoulder.

-xXx-

On our way through the halls, we passed Miluiel. She was alone this time, not by Thranduil's side like she usually was. She appeared to be looking for something.

"Where is my father?" Legolas asked when he saw her.

"Oh, hi Legolas, hi Castien. Umm, he's in the throne room, as usual." She replied.

"And you are not by his side?"

"No. I decided to do some exploring instead. I wanted some time to think…to get to know the halls again…" she trailed off.

"Do you want to join us for archery?" I asked.

"Maybe later. I think I'm just going to explore for now."

"Okay." I replied.

"Have fun doing archery practice, you two." She smiled, waving us off as we departed. I felt kind of bad for her. She had been so melancholy for the past few days since she had woken up and her memory had gone all wonky. She was usually so vibrant, but lately, not so much. However, I did not express my concerns out loud. I kept them to myself.

-xXx-

* * *

_Miluiel_

I spent the day exploring my surroundings. The hoped that by doing so I'd get some memories back.

The entry of my underground home was sealed within great stone doors held by magic. The halls were so magnificent and beautiful. They were settled within a great cave system, which had some thick, old tree trunks dwelling within them that helped for the great halls. They had this lovely forest smell- of wood and sap, of pine. It overpowered the musty smell. It was dim and cool in the palace, and while most would find this to be depressing, I found it to be the opposite.

I was glad of the maps of the halls were posted up on pillars, because the palace was like a labyrinth and I had no sense of direction at all. There were caverns, dark archways, tunnels, winding pathways and corridors formed of bridges made of thick tree trunks and stone. Many of the bridges were over waterfalls, which filled the air with their serene roars that could be heard from basically anywhere in the palace, at their loudest when you were closest to them. There were various platforms too, each with a sort of gazebo built atop them, that was excluding the one area with all the different bathing pools. It was magnificent and whimsical…like the fantasy stories that I had grown to love and was now apparently a part of.

There were three basic "levels": The Lower, Middle, and Upper. Each level had sublevels, which could be reached by many, many flights of stairs. The underground was the darkest and smelled the worst. The lowest point of the halls of course, were the cellars. It was the darkest and the mustiest part of the halls, and the moldy, stale smell was particularly strong down here. I had no memory of this place, and it occurred to me that it was probably because I did not come down here. Which made sense, because it was dark and musty and not as clean as the rest of the palace. I probably steered clear of it, as I hated getting dirty.

When I got to the cellars, there were a few guards assembled at the long table. They must have had their day off because they were sitting and drinking.

"Ahh! Hello Lady Miluiel!" exclaimed one of the auburn-haired men currently seated, "Would you like to have a drink with us?"

"In the middle of the day, no thank you." I replied. I then left the cellars. I was not a drinker anyway, and there was no way I was going to be drinking right now. It was barely the afternoon.

I left the cellars at the lowest point of the halls, and passed through dungeons, leaving the lower reaches and made my way into the middle levels.

It was brighter here. These levels had all the main living spaces, such as the dining halls, the bathing cavern, and drawing cavern.

As I roamed these halls, the feelings of familiarity increased. It was not like I had a clear sense of memory…but it was more like…déjà vu. Memories appeared in my head first as words on a page...before they formed faded pictures in the settings front of me.

In the bathing cavern, there were so many pools of many sizes, on various rocks at varying levels, surrounded by tiny waterfalls, some which poured from one pool into another. It looked like a place that'd be a hot spot for mermaids. It was lit dimly by candles, but as in most of the other areas of the palace, there were cracks in the rock and between tree branches and leaves that light shone through. As I crossed the bridge and looked below and around me. I saw that there were quite a few Mirkwood residents bathing. I smiled brightly at a group of cute young elf maidens in one, waving at them. They giggled and splashed, and a couple of them waved back at me. After I had spent a few moments gazing at them, my eyes wandered between all the different pools. Of course, Soon, they fell to  _Both Gilith_ , and it automatically triggered the memory from a few nights before, when I had discussed my confusing feelings with my sister and Castien before Legolas had joined us. However, the image flashed only briefly, before another appeared. The faded picture in front of me formed two figures. One male, one female. They were together in the Pool of Starlight. It was late. The milky light from outside shone through the cracks and lit up the pool, illuminating the forms of two lithe, bare bodies as they skinny dipped in the moonlight. One was Thranduil…and the other…the other was me.  _Don't couples wait to bathe together until after marriage?_ I thought.  _Then again I guess it's an Elvish culture thing…Well…regardless of what it is…it happened…_

My face became hot with blush. The image vanished, leaving behind an empty pool in the current daylight. For a couple of moments, I stared at the empty pool, before I vanished into one of the tunnels and climbed the stairs to the drawing room. It was empty, but there was a fainting couch, a hearth, a tea table, and a spa-sized pool that was almost a perfect circle off to one side. A waterfall roared over a cliff into it. Another memory was flashed before me.

I saw myself. I stood in front of the couch, with a canvas and an easel, and some sort of drawing tool…an old-fashioned pencil or something…and I was drawing. Now that was something I could easily get behind. That made perfect sense. I loved to draw.

The subject I was drawing was lounging across the couch. The subject or reference, whatever you want to call it, was the Elvenking himself.

I smiled.  _How lovely…_ I sunk into the cushions and leaned against the backrest. The slightly rough feeling was very nostalgic. I then recalled countless times I had just sat upon it and reflected. And occasionally…Thranduil would be with me…and we'd be cuddling.

These were fond memories indeed…but they still seemed far too fairytale…but yet…they felt so right.

I guess…I was conflicted because there was a part of me that could not believe them. Not just because they were so fairytale but also because…how could someone as gorgeous as him love someone who was so plain and average like me?

I sighed. Then, I made my way to the upper halls were where the throne room, most of the treasure vault, studies, and the many bedrooms were. It was the brightest here, as windows and skylights had been carved out from the rock and then sealed with magic glass, so that one could look out at the kingdom and patches of sun streamed in.

My feet had subconsciously led me into the throne room, a great hall with great pillars carved from the living rock that made up the cave system.

As I expected, Thranduil had not moved from his spot. He was lounging across the throne in a lazy manner holding a silver, bejeweled goblet.

"Ahh, Miluiel." He said when he saw me, "You have returned at last. Come, sit with me." He sat up and moved slightly to my right. He patted the slick stone beside him. Slowly, I lifted my dress and walked up the steps. There was no railing and I hoped to God I did not trip on the train of my dress. (Why did long skirts have to be so inconvenient!?)

Thankfully, I made it up without tripping, and I sat down beside him. The throne was just big enough for two, and we sat in the middle of it. He draped a long arm over my shoulders, resting his hand on the armrest at my side.

My heart began to pound in my ears.  _Oh my God he's touching me! Ahhhhhh….he's soooo hot I can't…help!_

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, beckoning a servant.

"Ahh…n-no thank you." I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and waved my hand nonchalantly, "You know I don't drink."

My heart continued to pound so loudly I thought for sure he could hear it.  _HELP!_

"Very well." He set his goblet on the tray that the servant was holding. The elvish man carried the dish to a small, rounded stone table and set it down.

"…I'll umm…drink at the wedding though..." I said.  _Why did I say that? Ahhh!_

"Indeed, it is a celebratory occasion."

 _Ahahaha…_  In my mind, I laughed nervously. There was silence. I fidgeted and began twisting my long hair to try and calm myself.

"So tell me, Miluiel, has your memory returned after spending the last few days exploring our kingdom?"

"Yeah…I suppose a little bit. It isn't as foggy now and I'm getting used to being here…again…" I continued to play with my hair.

"Why are you so nervous today?"

 _I can't remember the last time I was THIS close to someone I was SO attracted to…_ The part of me that was still "Millie" was fangirl squealing inside my mind. She seemed to have this sort of…infatuation with Thranduil and she could hardly contain herself. However, it would be most undignified for the future queen to act like that. Another part of my brain said,  _Have you looked in the mirror, Thranduil? You are terrifying._

"I…don't know…I suppose it's because…I get…intimidated when I'm around beautiful men like you…"  _WTF! DID I_ _ **REALLY**_ _JUST SAY_ _ **THAT**_ _!? DID I REALLY JUST USE THAT GOD AWFUL LINE THAT CREEPY GUY FROM FRESHMEN YEAR OF COLLEGE USED ON ME TO TRY AND IMPRESS ME_ _ **ON MY FIANCE**_ _!? …Wait, what creepy guy from college…?...He who shall not be named. …What!?_ _ **Uggh! Dammit…**_ My memory was being weird again…

My face flushed bright crimson. "U-umm…I m-mean…what I meant was…" I trailed off. My words dried up in my throat.  _Oooh god that was bad…that was soooo bad. HOW IS THAT KIND OF "FLIRTING" GOING TO GET HIM TO LIKE YOU!?_ _ **He already**_ _ **does**_ _ **like you back, stupid. He was the one who proposed.**_

I looked up slowly, my face still red hot with blush. Thranduil was smiling softly…I'd even go so far as to say…affectionately.

_He has a lovely smile…_

"You're right, I am intimidating. That is a requirement of being a king."

_You narcissistic ass! I just gave you a compliment and you responded by using it to inflate your giant ego even further!? No "Thank you" or a compliment for me in return!? Rude!_

"However, normally you are not this nervous, which leads me to think that something is wrong."

_You, sir, are six foot five, have the body and face of an angel, the prettiest blue eyes, the most wonderful cheekbones, and fabulous silvery hair, you're the king of Mirkwood… AND I AM INSANELY ATTRACTED TO YOU! I'm also the subject of your affections and your bride-to-be! Of course I'm nervous! I'm nervous I'm gonna f**k something up and I am afraid that by doing so I'm going to lose you. And because I am attracted to you…I want this…no matter how distorted this reality seems…I want this…and I want you…which is why I am so intimidated…_

_But where…where are these feelings coming from? I don't even know him so how can I love him like this? I never feel this way about anyone I meet irl…But is this even reality…?_

**_But you do know him. You have gotten to know him for the past seven months. In the past seven months you have grown to love him just as he loves you._ **

_…_ _I am in love with the character, Thranduil. J.R.R. Tolkien's character, Thranduil. A character who is fictional, out of reach, non-existent…in the back of my mind I know he is an asshole, but I still love his character. It is nothing more but a fictional crush…I could never love an asshole like this in real life…I could never be happy with someone like this…_

**_This is the same Thranduil from Tolkien's stories…but now he is no longer fiction. He is real._ **

_How can fiction collide with reality!? It does not make sense…_

**_You have no choice but to accept this, Millie. It doesn't make sense, but it is your reality now, so you must accept it. In time, your questions will be answered if they are meant to be answered._ **

_Is it really my reality though?_

"I am concerned for your well-being, Miluiel." Thranduil's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm intimidated because you are intimidating…and to be honest…it feels like we have only just met…" I trailed off, "But I am still so confused. When I roamed your palace, I had déjà vu…but everything is still so convoluted…I'm struggling to understand just how…struggling to recall what memories are real and which ones are not...I'm struggling with my feelings…I'm doubting reality…and it's eating away at me. Somewhere inside me…this whole situation…my residence here, my role, my engagement, the feelings I have for you…it feels right…I feel like I remember it…but I don't understand how…And that is what I'm struggling with. I've said it once and I'll say it again…everything feels disjointed...everything is such a shock to me. This reality I am currently experiencing is the very thing that would be in my dreams…it's like a fairytale that has come to life…but instead of starting at the beginning, I was thrown into the middle of it. I was given this role…and…I want to live up to it. I want to accept it. But it is overwhelming. I find it difficult to accept it because of all my doubts. Don't get me wrong. I am attracted to you…and I have this admiration for you…and somewhere in the back of my mind, I feel like I love you…like…we have had more interaction than this…and I want to remember that…I need you to help me remember. I'm accepting this role now…but I need you to help me remember  _us_ …before I feel comfortable enough to marry you. I…want to fall in love with you all over again."

For several long, strenuous moments, he studied me. His expression was hard to read…but it was hard to overlook the…hurt in his eyes…the hurt I saw within them beyond his stoic frown.

_You hurt his feelings. Good job, you jerk._

He brushed a strand of dark auburn hair behind my pointed ear, fixing his softened gaze with mine. "Then I will make sure you do."

A fluttery feeling stirred inside me.

"We will retrace our steps. I will take you back through our first seven months, through the fondest memories we made. Perhaps then, you will love me once more."

I smiled, "I'm looking forward to that." Upon this, I leaned into his side, curling my legs up and under me.

However, even though I had this feeling of contentment, a small part of my brain nagged at me.  _But what about the other memories? The ones that seem to be…from another life…and what about your friends!?_

_As much as it pains me…I have to take this one obstacle at a time…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 1. WELL! It seems like love is in Mirkwood's air, eh? It appears that we have some complicated feelings starting to brew for our lovely Mirkwood elves. Stay tuned...because Mirkwood is the center of all the romantic drama because I am trash and this is still very much a self-indulgent fic. I gotta have those pairings.
> 
> 2\. Whelp...looks like I added another layer of complication Miluiel's arc...this was not quite as I had originally planned...but hey, I think it'll be interesting, especially taking into consideration what I plan for her portion of the story later in the fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next update~ Bye.


	8. A Rather Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 7: A Rather Unexpected Turn of Events

_Hazelle_

Radagast's idea of "wizard training" was roaming the forest with me on his awesome rabbit sled and checking that every tree in the forest was healthy. We also had to make sure that all the animals were eating properly and that no one was injured. Because Radagast was basically a caretaker of the forest.

I spent several weeks learning/relearning my way around the Greenwood. I learned the names of all the creatures, trees, plants, flowers, and herbs, and what I could use the plants for, medical wise. He showed me which berries I could eat, and for fun he showed me where some of his forest friends lived.

It was a lot to remember, but he had given me an old "textbook" that he had created, complete with samples and sketches of certain things. I always kept it with me.

My lessons would be very visual. He'd take me around the forest and quiz me on what was what, and he'd ask me questions. Sometimes he'd send me on "Scavenger hunts" for certain plants. I liked it that way because I got to explore a lot. It helped me relearn my way around, and the more time I spent in these scavenger hunts and visual lessons, the more familiar everything became. After I had the "Basics" down, he then taught me how to use telepathy to communicate with animals, as well as how to vocally communicate with them. Each of them had a language of their own, and though they did not speak the Common Tongue, their different sounds meant different things, and their phrases were formed using different patterns and calls. I even learned to understand some of the trees. I also learned how to use herbs and other things in the forest to make medicines, and as far as magic goes, I was taught simple healing incantations. I also learned how to cook certain things I found to make vegetarian meals for myself and my mentor. The more time I spent in the forest, the more aware I became of how alive it really was. I was completely invested in everything, because it was fascinating to me, and under his loopiness, Radagast was a gentle, caring, wonderful teacher. I forgot my feeling of melancholy, and I had forgotten its source. The memory of my friends became a fleeting thing. I was having too much fun enjoying my life as a forest wizard.

Radagast and I roamed the forest during the day, so we didn't see each other much. We just shared the same cottage. I also roamed it at night. I found so many fascinating places and met so many amazing creatures. I quickly became friends with many of the animals that dwelled in the Greenwood. They grew to like me, even though my general boisterous and energetic personality had initially frightened them. One of my favorites though had to be the big, old great gray owl that lived in one of the tallest trees near the river. He was blind in one eyes, and he was very sarcastic, but he was also wise and very philosophical. We often discussed philosophy. My other favorite was Rael. He was basically my pet at this point, because everywhere I went he did. He was a little shrew that liked to hide in my clothes and sit on my shoulder. I also had two little mice and a rat. For some reason, all the rodents were drawn to me, and they all liked to hang out on my shoulders, inside my hat, or in the many pockets of my patchy clothes. But yeah, I really liked living with Radagast in the Greenwood. It was secluded and there was no upsetting society to deal with. No rules, no expectations, no schedules. The only job I had was being a caretaker. It was just Radagast and the animals and it was perfect for me. I could get used to it. However, my contentment seemed only temporary.

-xXx-

One morning, I woke up and something did not feel right. I got up, stretched, and went outside. Instantly, I was overwhelmed with this unsettling feeling…this feeling of despair and of darkness. The forest was silent. A thick, heavy air enveloped it. An air I could describe as…sick.

I was about to go an investigate when a panicked Radagast flew towards me and the cottage. Right before passed me he exclaimed, "GET INSIDE, QUICKLY!" I nodded and followed him. When I closed the door behind me he bolted it and barred it shut.

He then set something on our table. It was a tiny creature. I went over to his side and examined it. It was Sebastian, one of our pet hedgehogs. He was writhing and whimpering in pain. Immediately, our other hedgehogs scuttled over and began to prod their sick family member.

"MOVE BACK, GIVE HIM SOME AIR!" Radagast exclaimed.

He then turned to me, "Hazelle, I need you to grab all of the herbs and medicines we have." I nodded and went into the kitchen to get what he requested.

"Help me." He said. I nodded. Together, we tried everything we could to heal the little guy, but nothing was working.

A frustrated, distraught Radagast hopelessly exclaimed, "I don't understand why it's not working! It's not as if it's witchcraft..." he trailed off, "Oh…but it is…a dark and powerful…magic…"

As he drew out the last sentence, I noticed the light from the cottage windows growing darker. Slowly, I turned to face them. The sight which was before me was terrible. I saw the silhouettes of giant spiders crawling slowly up the sides of our cottage. The old wood creaked and groaned with their heavy weight. The sickening feeling heightened intensely with their presence. I turned back to Radagast, envelope with this feeling of great unease. However, I was met with sadness, as his sight fixed on the still, soundless body of the hedgehog on the table. The wood continued to grown. Instantly, Radagast ran over and plucked the jewel from his staff that was propped up against the wall. He cradled the hedgehog and then sat down with his back to the large oak tree trunk the middle of the cottage. I joined him at his side, crouching down. Tension filled the sickly air as several rodents squealed in alarm and bolted across the floor to hide in our robes as Radagast cradled Sebastian, placing the stone in his tiny mouth and began to utter a spell. I watched carefully, staying pressed up against the tree. His voice echoed, filling the small room, and the groaning of the wood increased as more spiders began to climb over it. For some reason, these spiders, although I usually did not find spiders to be at all terrifying, filled me with fear. I watched my mentor, observing as black magic was extracted from the hedgehog's mouth. His voice, which had dropped down to less perky and more intense, filled the air and did not stop until the spiders passed and all the black magic had been extracted.

When he stopped, all was calm again, and you could hear the birds chirping outside once more. I looked down into his lap. Sebastian was chattering and moving again, as if we had not just extracted poison from inside him.

I smiled, enveloped with a feeling of relief. Suddenly though, I was hit with dread again. I jumped up and pushed open the crooked door, glancing outside. Radagast peered over my shoulder and we watched as the giant spiders faded in the distance.

"Where did those come from?" I asked.

"I do not know, we are not supposed to have such foul creatures in the Greenwood." He replied, "…Where on earth could they have possibly come from…?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a bird flitted by his head, chattering excitedly. He listened to the creature's chirping and responded. "The Old Fortress?" he vanished to the side of the house. I followed him, concerned.

"Wait, what's going on, where are you going?"

He thumped one of his feet against the forest floor, and it was quickly followed by the same sound, only this time was much more thunderous, and I watched large Rhosgebel rabbits burst through the trees and assemble in front of him. He began to strap them in front of the sled. He was so stuck in what he was doing he did not answer me.

"You must stay here, Hazelle. Look after the animals. Dol Goldur is no place for an apprentice. It is far too dangerous." He set a hand on my shoulder, "I will be home in time for supper. I trust you'll cook something delicious?"

The thought of cooking something sounded good anyway. I was kind of hungry. I could save going to dangerous places for another adventure later.

"Okay." I smiled, "Be safe." He nodded and mounted the back of his sled.

The bird once again flitted around his head, "Show me." He told her. She whistled and then flew off. Radagast flicked his reins and he and the rabbits sped off. I turned and went back into the house, closing the door behind me.

-xXx-

* * *

_Esmeree_

_I spent the next several days reading and rereading the books in Saruman's library. His training functioned much like a class. I would read a chapter and then he would lecture me on it, then we would follow that up by practicing it._

_The thing about magic was that it relied less on physical strength and more on mental strength. To do magic required focus and memorization. It was not just about saying spells, but it was about channeling my power into my staff, because not all the magic I did required an incantation. As I took to the book, they refined a statement I always said: Magic was just very advanced science. And once I looked at it like that, my objective became a whole lot easier._

_Basically, magic could be thought of as a sort of electricity being conducted from one source to another. As magical beings, we had this inherent trait that allowed us to conduct the natural energy in the world around us. That was where our staffs came in. We used them to draw in the natural energy from the natural world, and conduct it into magic. That was the key to the more advanced magic. The rest of it just relied on memorization, focus, and visualization._

-xXx-

I stood on the top of the Isengard tower. I was in another strenuous lesson. I had already gotten the telekinesis skill down. It was easy. It was simply focus and visualization. Spells were also not overly difficult, I just had to pronounce the incantations correctly and know how to properly move my hands/staff. Today, the objective was control. I was learning how to draw energy from the world around me.

My staff was placed firmly on the ground.

"Take a deep breath. Close your eyes. Open up your mind and focus your senses. Feel the energy in the ground."

I tightened my grip around the staff and did as I was told. I took a deep breath. I focused entirely on the energy I was trying to take in. Initially I felt nothing. And for the longest time, I felt nothing.

"You must be patient. Do not despair just stay focused."

So I did. Suddenly, I felt something. It was a soft vibration…a soft trembling…quaking beneath my feet. For several moments I felt it stirring there.

Saruman must have felt it too because his voice interrupted my intense focus, "What you are feeling is the energy stirring from within the Earth. It is responding to you and your staff. You and the natural energy are polar forces, which is what draws them to each other. If you keep focusing, you will continue to draw in the ground energy."

I continued to hold my staff still. The trembling steadily began to grow stronger, the quaking louder. The staff became harder to hold still as the energy flowed into it. Then suddenly, the stone inside it began to glow.  _It was working! I was finally doing it!_

I got so excited that I pressed my staff harder into the ground to draw in more. And the feeling that had initially started only in my toes began to flow through me. It felt like adrenaline, but it was much stronger. It surged within me, so strong that it was hard for me to keep my staff pressed into the floor. The light of the stone grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly, I heard a sickening crack beneath me. Then the feeling was so intense that I had to stop. I lurched my staff up and staggered backwards, trying to catch my breath. The light faded from the stone immediately when I lost my focus.

I looked down. There was a crack in Saruman's stone floor. Oops _…_

But Saruman did not appear to notice.

"Good." he praised, "…However, you drew in far too much power. That is why you cracked my floor."

_So he did notice…sorry…_

"The energy from the ground draws strength, just as the energy you draw from the sun creates a light shield. By taking in too much strength, you overexert yourself and cannot handle it. You do not want to reach your maximum limit unless you absolutely must." He scolded, "The progress you have shown here today is impressive but you are still struggling with control. So, I have something for you to do as practice. Go outside and find various sized rocks and boulders. Break them into two clean pieces with your staff. If they only crack, you did not use enough power, if they shatter, you used too much. I will observe you for a bit, and then leave you to practice on your own. Now come." He opened the trap near him and stepped down the stairs that led into the tower. I followed.

When we stepped outside, Isengard was still covered in trees. The air was crisp and clear, and it smelled of pine. It was quite pretty and serene.  _Too bad he's going to destroy it in like sixty years…_  I thought to myself as I walked slightly behind him. We walked through Isengard and up into the dense Fanghorn Forest. He led me into a sort of clearing where there was a collection of boulders in different shapes and sizes and took his seat on the thick, bending trunk of a fallen tree. He took out a pipe started to light it. I stood awkwardly.

"Do not just stand there, young one. Pick a boulder and try to break it." He said.

"Right, sorry…" I started with the smallest one. I tried to break it in the same way I had cracked Saruman's floor.

"If you do it that way you will draw in far too much strength, the rock will shatter, and you will grow far to tired. Draw in some energy from the rock itself, and then apply a harsh force instead of pressure. Like this." He placed his pipe in his mouth and then walked over to the boulder beside mine. He set his staff on top of it, applying some pressure. I watched as the stone inside began to glow. As soon as it did, he pulled the staff upwards and slammed it into the rock. In split clean down the middle.

"Just like that."

"How do I know when there's enough energy in my staff?"

"The orb is slightly translucent. When you look in it, you can see the magic energy inside. When it is full it means that there is enough. After it fills, the glow will intensify. The more intense the glow, the stronger the staff's power is. When drawing strength from the ground, you must judge just how strong the object is you are trying to use it on so your power can be just stronger than it. You can also tell you have enough power when the object starts to break."

"That makes sense." I said. Then a took a breath, "Alright. I'm going to try to break this boulder. Since it is a small, crumbling stone, I do not need that much force."

"Good."

I pressed my staff into the face of the rock, drawing in the energy. It was not as draining, since this was a smaller object. Soon, I heard soft cracking.  _Alright. That should be enough._

I lifted the staff with both hands and slammed it onto the rock with all my might. Though, it turns I did not need to do that, because it broke much easier than I anticipated.

"That was fine." Saruman said, "But remember, the weaker the object is, the less brute force you will need."

_Yeah. I got that._

"Try it again."

I spent the next several minutes breaking boulders.

-xXx-

Awhile later, we were taking a break from training. I was sitting beside Saruman on the tree trunk, and we were sipping water and eating shortbread.

Suddenly, we heard a noise from behind us. It was the rustling of trees, of movement. Someone or something was approaching.

Immediately, Saruman jumped up and drew his staff, pushing me behind him. I brandished my own as well.

A figure entered the clearing. It was a tall figure with long, dark hair and pointed ears atop a horse. He was dressed in simple riding gear. It was an Elf. He halted his horse right before he passed us. Then he jumped down.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"A messenger."

"Good day, Saruman." He greeted, "I bring news from Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He handed him a sealed letter. The wizard took it and opened it.

"You have been summoned to Rivendell for a meeting of the White Council in seven days' time. The wizard Gandalf has set off with Dwarves of Erebor on their quest to reclaim their homeland, and the matter will be discussed. Your protegee is welcome as well."

"Very well. Esmeree and I will be there." The Elf dipped his head briefly and then got back on his horse. He flicked the reins and then sped off in the direction he had come.

When he had vanished, we exchanged glances. I did not try to hide my excitement. Finally, a break from training. And maybe, just maybe, I'd get the chance to find one of my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I never knew magic lessons could be so difficult to write. Tbh, I honestly know next to nothing about magic wielding. Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend Pansychic27213 over on fanfiction for help with this chapter. You all should go check out her profile. She's a great writer.


	9. Dwarvish Manners are Lax

Chapter 8: Dwarvish Manners are Lax

_Curuthir_

The thundering of horse hooves filled the air as me, Elladan, Elrohir, and about a dozen other guardsmen road out towards the hidden pass behind lord Elrond in his dark purple-tinted armor. We rode out in an orderly assembly, following Elrond atop his magnificent black stallion. We moved swiftly, trying to get to the pass as soon as possible. My horse did an excellent job of staying in sync with the other mare at her side.

My heart was pounding. I could hardly wait to get out there and take a few shots at those warg scouts. The longer we ran, the clearer the image of the scouts got. As they ran, their savage steeds were snapping, howling and growling. They took no notice of us, as they were hot on the heels of these small figures flying across the plain. They were hot in pursuit.

As we ran, the thundering of the hooves created an almost…musical beat that matched in tandem with my wildly beating heart. We reached the top of a hill, overlooking the pursuing scouts.

_"_ _Daro!"_

We stopped at the very top and waited for the next command. We watched our commander closely, he still had a hand out that gestured for us to wait. I peered down the hill. The scouts were a bit scattered. I knew he was waiting until they were more grouped together.

 _"_ _Tangado a chadad!"_ Elrond commanded. I drew my bow and notched the arrow.

 _"_ _Dartho!"_ We stood tall, waiting, focusing on our moving targets. The scouts remained oblivious to us. All I could hear now was my heart thumping in my ears. The disorganized orc patrol was tighter grouped.

 _"_ _Hado i philinn! Herio!"_ Elrond ordered, raising his sword. From behind me, our Elvish horn rang in the air, as it did, one of Elrohir's arrows impaled clean in the head of one of the warg riders. Immediately, several arrows whooshed through the air and we were thundering down the hill. My hair was flying behind me. Everything was a blur around me. I felt like I was flying.

I fired my arrows, satisfied when they hit their targets and caused them to stagger and fall as we intercepted their ranks. Wargs snapped at our heels and orcs tried and failed to counterattack us. We were far too quick for them. In fact, I managed to skewer one of the wretched creatures with an arrow from my hand when it got too close to my horse and tried to attack us. There were loud thumps, terrified shrieks, and yowls of pain eliciting from the scouts as we slew a number of them, leaving the rest to scatter and flee.

Once they were gone, our small rank reassembled, galloping in a circle until everyone was accounted for. It had been an easy victory, and we galloped away in an orderly manner back towards the Last Homely House.

As we trotted back, my adrenaline was still in a rush, and I could not help but cheer out loud. In all my years I had never dreamed I'd be part of a military rank like this, and I could not be any happier. I flitted my gaze between Elladan and Elrohir on either side of me, smiling at them.

"That. Was.  _Epic_!" I exclaimed, "I  _FORGOT_  how  _AMAZING_ that feels." I could not hide my excitement.

"Congratulations, you didn't die." Elladan said, "Honestly, I am impressed. You had a bit of rough training this morning and I did not think you would be able to kill anything but you proved me wrong. Even though you may not mentally remember much, your muscle memory seems to be quite sharp."

"That was nothing, just wait until you're in a real fight, then you'll really feel your adrenaline." Elrohir commented.

"Oh look!" Elladan exclaimed, "We are almost home. And it looks like we have guests."

I looked ahead, in front of me, the house could be seen in the distance. At the entry arches, I saw a small group of tiny figures, accompanied by one tall one with a pointy hat.

As we galloped towards them in a single file line, they became clear in my field of vision. It was a group of dwarves and a halfling. When they saw us approaching on our tall steeds, I could tell that they were on edge, because they immediately bunched together and drew their weapons, snapping their fiery gazes around our rank as we circled them and came to a stop.

Elrond greeted the old man in grey robes.

"Gandalf." He smiled from atop his horse.

"Lord Elrond." He replied,  _"Mellonin."_ He saluted him respectfully,  _"Where have you been?"_

" _We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number of them near the Hidden Pass."_  He dismounted his horse and pulled the wizard into a brief embrace, "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ahh, that may have been us."

It was then I got a look at the group. The dwarves were heavily armored, all with weapons. There were fourteen of them, and all were wide-eyed and unsmiling. The one in front was very stern. He had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Then, I noticed the halfling. He was smaller than all of the dwarves. He was only about 4'2. He was well dressed in simple trousers, a green waistcoat, and a maroon coat, without any armor. The only "armor" he had was a tiny hobbit-sized sword at his side. He had blue eyes and a head of curly, sandy brown colored hair. He looked as concerned as the dwarves. He was so little that I fought the compulsive need to jump off my horse and pick him up.

Lord Elrond greeted the dwarf in front. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." The dwarf replied gruffly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of  _you_." There was a slight bite in his tone.

_Well you're rude._

There was a short silence. Elrond tried to hide the fact that he had taken offense to the dwarf's rude comment. Then, he gave a command to Lindir, who stood off to the side.

_"_ _Light the fires. Bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_

"What is he saying!?" exclaimed another dwarf, "Does he offer us  _insult!?"_  This statement alone seemed to rile up the rest of the company.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food."

Silence. The dwarves murmured among themselves before they turned and faced Lord Elrond again.

"Well, in that case, lead on."

I chuckled.  _Same._

-xXx-

_Later~_

The dwarves were the rudest guests I had ever experienced in my life. They drank all our wine, but were ungrateful for the healthy vegetarian meal we provided for them, they interrupted our calming orchestral music by dancing on the tables and singing tavern songs. They threw around our food in Elrond's fancy court, they were loud and rambunctious and had absolutely NO table manners whatsoever.

It was impossible to have a nice, friendly meal gathering with them. It was disruptive and not at all relaxing. The only good part about it was when Elladan and Elrohir tried to join in their "festivities", only be scolded and tugged at their ears by their father. He then proceeded to send them to their room for the rest of the night. I had never seen the elf lord so embarrassed. (This was one of the reasons I  _hadn't_ drunk anything because I probably would have acted the same way as the twins, who had drunk, acted.)

I was eating quietly at the table I had once been sharing with Lord Elrond and the twins, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo, the halfling. Now, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Elrond were the only ones remaining. The dwarves had left the dining room a disaster, and I pitied the household staff who would have to clean up after them.

"Do excuse the preposterous behavior of my sons, Mithrandir," Elrond said apologetically to the wizard.

"It is quite alright, my friend. Elladan and Elrohir have always been mischievous, I expected as much. They are still quite young yet. It is understandable. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I was the one who brought the rambunctious group of dwarves that turned your court upside down."

Elrond smiled, "It is quite alright. I expected that. And, we have had worse guests." Gandalf nodded.

Suddenly, the wizard's twinkling blue eyes fell upon me. "Ahh, Curuthir. Glad to see you have returned to Rivendell in one piece."

_Gandalf knows me too!?_

"Yes. He returned naught but two weeks ago, and he has finally started to come around from his coma."

"Lindir was quite worried about you, you know." The Wizard said, winking. I turned and glanced up at the purple-clothed steward at Elrond's side. I smiled softly. He seemed to tense up and flush slightly pink. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze from mine.

"How have you been since your return?" Gandalf asked.

"Honestly…I'm very confused. My memory is all muddled and I seem to have forgotten…a lot, so I honestly have no idea what is going on."

"Hmm…" Gandalf's expression turned thoughtful.

Then I was suddenly at a loss for words. Since I could not remember the last time I had spoken to this wizard, his presence was overwhelming in the sense that it was brimming with almost…all-knowingness in a way. I thought he could explain what was wrong with my memory…or maybe…a million questions ran through my head that I desperately wanted to ask, but none would form into words. However, one was screaming out above the rest.

"Mithrandir," I began, "You're a wanderer, right?"

He nodded, seeming slightly puzzled I asked a question.  _I probably sound like an idiot…_

"You don't happen to know the whereabouts of my friends, do you?" I wondered, "Like, have you seen anyone around Middle Earth…about my age…that seem…off and confused like me…?"

"Unfortunately, I have not. However, I have heard numerous things. I do like to keep up with all of Middle Earth's gossip. I can tell you that two of my fellow wizards, Saruman the White and Radagast the Brown have both acquired protegees. From what I understand, they are both young women. Something else that has also been the talk of the realms is the Elvenking of Mirkwood's new fiancé. But that is all I know, I am sorry."

"You speak of the Teleri princess that returned from Aman and was captured in Mirkwood, is that not correct? The one who had to be held back so she _didn't_  slaughter his guard?" Elrond clarified.

"Yes indeed."

I smiled.  _That sounds like Mother…_  Upon hearing this, I could not help but be filled with a faint glimmer of some form of hope.

"Actually…that is plenty of information, Mithrandir. Thank you." I said respectfully.

"Of course, it is my pleasure." He replied, smiling. Then he cleared his throat, "Now, my Lord Elrond, I have come here with a purpose. I have questions that need to be answered on behalf of Thorin Oakenshield and his company. We have a map that we need your help to read."

"I will gladly be of assistance." He said before he turned to face Lindir and me, "The two of you may relieve yourself for some downtime. You are in much need of it." He smiled softly.

"Thank you, my lord."

"And…" Elrond turned to the halfling, "Master…Baggins was it?"

The quiet hobbit nodded.

"Feel free to explore at your leisure. I sense that you are very curious about my house."

"Thank you."

I think that was the first time I had heard him speak. And as if the little hobbit was not already adorable enough, his English accent made him even more so.  _I might have to go and introduce myself later_ … I thought. For a moment, we locked gazes and I smiled. He returned the gesture and offered an awkward little wave. With that, the last ones at the dining table got up and dispersed. Elrond and Gandalf departed, and when they did, Lindir came to my side.

"Would you care to walk with me, Curuthir?" he asked.

"Sure." Together, we left the court and took a walk around the exterior of the house. For a while, we remained quiet, and I just observed the beauty and amazing architecture of the house. I also waved at Elladan and Elrohir, who were "pouting" in their open window. They were side by side. Elladan was sitting on the windowsill, and Elrohir had his elbow up, with his chin slumped in his hand.

"How was your day with Elladan and Elrohir today, Curuthir?"

I made eye contact with him, "It was good. Training went well and we had a nice lunch by the river. My skills were a little rusty, but after awhile, I was able to get them down again."

"That's good."

"…And hunting down the orc pack was epic. I forgot how good it felt to be part of the guard!" I replied enthusiastically.

Lindir smiled softly.

"How did your day go, Lindir?"

"Normal, as usual. Nothing unexpected really happened, that is except the arrival of the extremely impolite dwarves. I was able to continue composing the song I've been working on."

"Oh, nice. How is that going?"

"Quite well." He said, he trailed off, but continued to hold eye contact, "Did you still want to duet when it is finished?"

"Uhh..." I tried to recall when I had committed to it…somewhere in the back of my mind I thought I had, "Yeah, of course!"

"You have a very nice voice…" he commented awkwardly.

I smiled, "Thank you." Then I asked a question, "I'm sorry…but I can't seem to remember…you're a composer, I know that…but do you sing or play an instrument?"

"I'm a harpist."

I picked my brain to see if the fact was somewhere in the back of my head. Somehow, I vaguely recalled it. It was a very faint memory of the two of us in his room. He was playing his harp in the corner, and I was sitting on his bed singing the words to a song he had written. "I kind of remember that. That's very unique." I commented, "I've never met a harpist before."

"You have not? As I recall, I have often seen you speaking with Aredhel."

"Who is that again…?"

Lindir chuckled, "The female harpist."

I shook my head, "She is not ringing any bells. I can only remember catching a glance of her when we were eating in the court today. You're the only harpist I remember. I guess that makes you special." I smiled, "In a good way of course."

A small grin appeared and then disappeared on his face, and his cheeks dusted pink again. He then brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear as we continued walking.

There was a short silence.

"So what did you think of tonight's dinner?" I asked, "I mean with the dwarves and Elladan and Elrohir getting themselves grounded?"

"I find it very amusing that the twins got in such juvenile trouble at their age. Meanwhile, I find the dwarves to be very rude and disruptive. How long do you think they're staying here?"

"I don't know. From what little information I absorbed, they seem to be on a quest of some sort, so I imagine they will not be here for more than a couple of days. How come?"

"Because the kitchen is under enormous strain and we are almost out of wine."

"Ahh—oh my God!" I froze as something caught my eye as we approached a courtyard. It was the most uncomfortable sight. In front of us, in one of our largest, nicest fountains, I was met with a face full of fleeting dwarvish nudity as they bathed in it. Lindir and I exchanged glances. His dark eyes were wide and he flushed even redder, looking absolutely disturbed. I cringed.

"That's…in my brain now…" I said, "Let's just…" I took a hold of his arm, "Walk away and pretend we  _didn't_  see this…"

"Yeah." He nodded briskly. With that, we turned tail and headed back in the direction we came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *in a sing-song voice* Lindir likes Curuthir, Lindir likes Curuthir...
> 
> Anyway! At long last, a wild Company of Thorin Oakenshield appears! This was a short chapter, but I liked it. It sort of kicks off Curuthir's arc in a way. His character is honestly one of my favorites to write about. I'm excited to write his arc because I think it will be very interesting. Also, as you guys can probably already tell, the plot of the Hobbit is not the main focus of the story. It is an important driving force of it, but this fic is a collection of story arcs that are going to come together in time.
> 
> Question of the update: Out of curiosity what do you guys think- would you prefer longer chapters with more switching point of views or shorter chapters with 1-2 point of views?


	10. Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 9: Thanks for the Memories

_Manwathiel_

"Relax your shoulders, Manwathiel, you are very tense, that is why you are shaking." Tauriel had her hands on my shoulders, and she was coaching me. To be honest, I was having a rough session today for some reason, and I found myself getting frustrated.

I inhaled and exhaled, letting my shoulders sink as I released my breath. I did my best to relax, though my arrow was still wobbly. I aimed terribly and the arrow whistled, flew up, and landed in the tree.

"Uggh. That is the fifth time in a row I missed!" I was so riled up that all I wanted to do was throw my bow on the ground.

"Here, why don't we take a break." The redheaded Silvan elf suggested, "Drink some water, have a snack."

"Okay..." I relented, sighing. I had been training nonstop for three hours and I was exasperated. We propped up our bows and quivers and sat down on a nearby fallen tree and picked up our flasks from the forest floor. My legs dangled slightly, hovering just above the ground. I was still short, even for an elf. Tauriel sat down beside me and we sipped our water quietly. I tried to decompress. I heard the sound of rustling and Tauriel produced something from some leaf packaging.

"Would you like one?" she offered.

I looked down into her hands. She was holding out some cute little thumbprint jelly-filled shortbreads.

"Sure, thanks!" I had a weakness for anything sweet, so I grabbed two. I took a bite out of one, "Mmm, this is really good!" I exclaimed.

"You really think so?"

"Mmm hmm."

Tauriel smiled brightly, "I'm glad! I spent a lot of time making them. I even made the jam inside."

"You did a great job! If it were my sister, these would be burnt and rock hard. Miliuiel couldn't cook if her life depended on it."

My ginger friend laughed loudly, causing Legolas and Castien to look up from where they were training. She met gazes with them and covered her mouth. I did not understand how it was that funny. Though I guessed it was probably my expression or my the way I had set it.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, "Manwathiel said something funny."

"Was it about Miluiel's cooking?"

"Yes it was, how did you know?"

"I've been friends with Miluiel for a long time. I know she's bad at cooking."

"One time she melted cheesecake." I said.

"Yes, we all know  _that_  story." Castien replied.

I shrugged and then waved my hand dismissively, "Go back to your training, Cas." I said jokingly, "I was having fun watching."

He nodded. Tauriel and I observed as he tried again to properly position and notch the bow.

"Not quite. You do not want to shoot the ground, that would not be very effective." Legolas was saying. He came from behind Castien and wrapped his arms around him, manipulating his arms and hands to the right position. "Like this…there you go." As I continued to observe, I noticed that Legolas was slightly leaning into the taller elf's shoulder, while Castien's head turned slightly. "Relax, hold steady. Now…pull back…" The blonde elf laid his right hand atop Castien's and helped him draw back the bowstring. "When it feels taught, let go."

In my head I felt a slight hint of jealousy that Castien got to train with a cute boy and I didn't.  _He's your nephew._

**_Right! Bad me! Bad!_ **

I covered that feeling up with a snarky comment I said softly to Tauriel, "Mili is missing the gay fanservice she loves so much."

Tauriel gave me a befuddled look.

"And…release." Legolas said. I looked back up and watched as Castien let go of the brow string. The arrow went flying and landed on the red bullseye painted on the tree.

"Like that, do you see?"

"Yeah. It makes sense."

Legolas smiled at Castien and then let go of him, stepping back, "Good. Now, why don't you try a few on your own."

"Okay my—I mean…Legolas."

 _Awwwwww!_ Since Mili wasn't here I silently fangirled for her. I once again looked at Tauriel. A small smile crossed her face too. I also swore I saw some form of relief behind it. It was almost like she was glad to see Legolas's affections directed at someone that wasn't her.

* * *

_Hazelle_

I had finished making dinner, and I had a steaming plate of stew on the messy table. I kept casting glances at the crooked door, waiting for my mentor to return.

Since I was not one for sitting still, I decided to get up and check on Sebastian and the other hedgehogs. The little hedgehog was as perky as normal, and seemed to be doing just fine. So that was a slight bit of a weight lifted.

However, as I remained alone, it gave me plenty of time to process my thoughts, and once again the heavy weight of melancholy and the ache to remember something I forgot pushed down on my shoulders.

My feet subconsciously led me back up the creaky, old steps to my little room, and my eyes were once again drawn to the map. For the longest time, I just stared at it. For some reason, I felt like staring at it would trigger my memories.

Suddenly, a series of rapid images flashed through my head.

_I remembered laughing and talking with my friends._

_I remembered the clamminess of my best friend's hand._

_I remembered the feeling of falling._

_I remembered being hit in the head and the world turning black._

_I remembered waking up on the forest floor, covered in twigs and leaves with a pounding headache._

_Then, I saw Radagast standing worriedly over me "HAZELLE!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. A figure rushed over to the table and caught me by surprise. The figure was a little man with a scraggly greying brown beard, long hair, and a floppy brown hat. His blue eyes were wide with concern._

_"Oh, hey Radagast."_

That was it! I HAD been separated from my friends. And that feeling of melancholy…it was my desperate longing…I  _missed_ them and it occurred to me that I  _had_ to find them.

Just as I reached this revelation, I heard the door creak open. I ran to meet Radagast at the front. He looked slightly distressed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm fine. Sorry I took so long. After my experience at the old fortress I had to find an old friend to discuss some important matters, then I was chased by some warg scouts and now I am back here."

"Warg scouts?"

"Yes. Orcs on wolf-like creatures, a dreadful business."

I nodded.

Radagast took a long whiff of the air. "It smells wonderful in here! What's cooking?"

"I just made some stew for us." I replied, "Your favorite kind."

"Ooo. That sounds delicious." He propped his staff up the oak trunk in the middle of the room, and then we sat down and ate dinner.

Towards the end of the meal I looked up and I said, "Radagast, I've had a realization."

"Oh?"

"I know what's been making me feel…not like myself."

Radagast's gaze was fixed on me, showing that he was listening intently.

"I'm…going to have to leave for a while."

"Why is that?"

"I was separated from my friends and I have a feeling that they're somewhere on Middle Earth, so I'm going to do some exploring and I am going to try and find them. I don't know when I'll be coming back."

"A-are you sure about this, Hazelle? The world is much bigger than the Greenwood and much more dangerous."

"Yeah I know. But…luckily I have a long history of street smarts."

"Where will you even start?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just going to go out there and start looking. I'm just going to take the map from the wall, and work inside out. I'll ask around."

"I will not stop you, Hazelle. But…it may take several months…or longer…to find what you're looking for."

"Yeah, I know. But I have to at least try. I need to stay optimistic. I honestly feel like they're closer than we think."

Radagast nodded, "So what is your plan?"

"I'm packing tonight, and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Will you be travelling on foot?"

"That was the plan."

Radagast nodded. "Very well." He set a hand on my shoulder, "I wish you the very best of luck in all of Middle Earth."

I smiled. "Thanks."

-xXx-

That night, I packed everything I could, and I took the map off my wall and folded it carefully. I then pulled a knife out of my drawer. If worst came to worst, I would use it.

Radagast was at the door to see me off. I stood with my staff and a backpack that had camping gear, one extra outfit, some basic medical supplies, and of course, food and water.

"It suddenly struck me that you would not get very far on foot." Radagast said, "So you're going to need a steed."

He let out a long, shrill whistle. I followed his gaze and stared ahead. I did not see anything for the longest time. Suddenly though, my ears picked up the sound of hooves on the forest floor and a magnificent red stag broke through the trees and stopped in front of our door. Radagast stroked his nose and pressed their foreheads together in a greeting.

"This is Alagos." Radagast said, "He is one of the strongest and most intelligent stags in the forest. I am sure he will be a perfect steed."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Together, we tacked up the stag while he stood tall and still. I mounted his back, with all my belongings behind me, my staff in hand, and the map safely tucked in my coat.

I looked down from where I sat on the mighty creature's back. Radagast was smiling softly up at me, with a slight hint of melancholy behind it.

"Good luck, Hazelle. Remember, be careful! And use the birds to keep me informed of where you are."

"I will. Don't worry. I'm going to cover the forests first." I smiled. He stepped back so we could head off without trampling him. "YAH!" I flicked the reins and the stag took off, flying through the trees.

* * *

_Miluiel_

The first thing Thranduil and I did was walk around the outside of the halls. I guess I could go so far as to call it his "front yard".

"Open the doors." He commanded. We stood and waited as the stone doors slowly swung open. The daylight outside was almost blinding to me. The weather was slightly warmer today, and the trees were not as dense as I had thought they would be. I took his arm and we made our way across the large stone bridge over the Forest River below. I looked down, the river was full and gorgeous as it slowed loudly below. I could even feel the mist from the freezing water wafting up. I looked around me in awe at all the magnificent trees and the river that seemed to flow on endlessly. If you walked down the bridge, it diverged three separate ways. To my left were more trees that the river meandered through, and the light at the end was very bright. In front of me, the trees were denser and much darker, so thick that they created a sort of barrier. To my right the river was calm and bright green-blue. Docked at the bank was a large, beautiful sailboat with an elk figurehead. It was larger than a normal boat but not near as large as a ship. On it there were three figures- two guards, and a rower.

"The path to your left leads out of the Woodland realm and out to the lake. That is how we access our trading route with the people of Laketown, and the path to the right takes you into Forest Village."

"And what about the middle path?"

"You must never venture there." He said, with a certain authoritativeness, "That is the path that leads you into the deepest, darkest part of the woods. Fell things lurk there, and the forest is thick with illusion and sickness. Without a good sense of direction, you will get lost and may never return. Think of it as a wall. The trees are so thick that it may as well be. It is best if you stay within the palace walls and in Forest Village for your own safety."

I nodded. I figured it'd be best for me to go along with what he was saying and not press the matter.

"Come, Lady Miluiel, we mustn't waste time." He took my hand and together we walked down towards the right-side pathway to the boat. There were a few staff members waiting for us. Two were in armor. He turned to the one that had accompanied us to the bridge and dismissed him.

Once he was gone, Thranduil helped me into his boat, which I carefully and daintily stepped into. We sat side by side, shoulders brushing.

"Take us into town." He said to the staff member sitting in the back of the boat.

"Yes, your majesty." He stood up and began to slowly row the boat. As I sat, I placed my hand in the water. It was cool to the touch, but it was not terribly cold. I also looked around at the trees. All of them looked the exact same to me. I did not recognize them as a Woodland-dwelling Elf should have.

"Don't lean too far over the edge." Thranduil said, "You might fall." His voice was not condescending as it so often seemed, it was gentle. It was always so calm and gentle when he spoke to me, I noticed. Not when he spoke to others, just with me. I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was looking at me with his stoic expression. I straightened my posture. He was always so serious.

 _You're one to talk._ My mind said.  _Shut up. I'm serious but I'm not as uptight as him._ As I continued to gaze at him, he caught sight of something in the water by his side. He rolled up one of his sleeves and extended a long arm over the rim of the boat, leaning slightly over the edge.

_You hypocrite! You just told me not to lean over the side of the boat and look at what your—_

However, my anger instantly faded when he straightened his posture and revealed what he had just reached for. In his hands were two beautiful violet water lilies. He leaned towards me and pulled a loose pin from my hair. He set down one lily and carefully tucked the other behind my ear, pinning it into place.

It triggered something familiar. I blushed softly. He picked up the other flower placed it in my hand, closing my fingers over it. He wanted me to do something with it. For a moment I picked my brain, and then got an idea.

I pulled another loose pin from my hair and I attached it to his brooch, weaving the stem and clipping it with the hairpin.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Now we match." I said, "But it's a shame the flowers couldn't be pink." For some reason, I had this sort of…fondness for pink. "The purple still looks nice though."

"The last time we did this they were pink, and you said purple would have matched our clothes better."

Somewhere in the back of mind, I vaguely recalled that.

"Oh…that's right…I did say that…"

There was a short silence before Thranduil said, "Look Miluiel, we are coming up upon the village."

I looked ahead. There were two massive trees on either bank of the river, and what appeared to be a gateway with "Welcome" sign had been built between them. As we slowly rowed towards the gates, the red-haired Silvan guarding it stood up. He bowed,  _"Mae govannen_ ,  _hîr vuin."_

Thranduil nodded briskly as the large iron gates creaked open. When we got inside, we were steered towards the banks on the right side, where the trees were less dense. Then, the rower docked Thranduil's boat. The town became clear in front of me. The first thing I saw were many small boats, docked along the bank in a perfect line. In front of me, I saw the village in the late afternoon daylight. My eyes widened in awe. It had been built almost entirely among the trees. There were many tree houses, gazebos, and buildings that held the same Elvish beauty that all the other architecture. There were staircases that led up to the buildings, which were at various levels from the ground on the branches, perched on sturdy platforms. There were also wide bridges that allowed for travelling between the trees while remaining above the ground. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"Feel free to enjoy yourself at your leisure," Thranduil told the rower as he helped him out of the boat, "But be back at the boat at nightfall. You are dismissed."

The elf nodded. When he was gone, Thranduil extended a hand for me. I lifted my dress and carefully stepped out onto the bank. The bodyguards stayed close. One walked in front of us, and the other walked behind. We made our way across the forest floor and towards the base of one of the winding staircases and began to climb. We went up the stairs and cross the bridges, weaving our way through. Around me there were many quaint little treehouses, all with similar appearances. A few had balconies, a few did not. It was very quiet, especially near the base of the massive trunks. There were clothing lines strewn about. Hardly anyone was out, save for a select few people who sat on branches or on their balconies and stared in awe and saluted us respectfully.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are closer to the top where the square, the restaurants, and all of the shops are." Thranduil replied, "There are always festivities at the end of the week."

We continued our climb. The sound of upbeat music, pleasant conversation and laughter began to grow louder the higher we got off the ground. There was an indeed a party going on. The amount of people became more immense. It was promising to be quite crowded.

"Do you come to town often?" I asked Thranduil.

"No. I do not find it particularly tasteful. It is far too crowded and chaotic. I would rather stay inside my halls."

_Well no shit, hermit._

"The Halls do serve as a refuge for the townspeople during times of danger, though."

_As they should. It's the king's job to protect his people, duh._

I once again gazed at him and his stern expression, and I wondered how much benevolence he actually had. We walked side by side, and my arm was still linked with his. I was on the "inside" next to the railing

As we were crossing one of the bridges, two small figures blurred in front of us. They were heading right towards us too. They were laughing loudly, the sound was very high-pitched. They were too focused on chasing each other

They flew right past the bodyguards and crashed right into…Thranduil.

_Oh no…_

They staggered backwards and fell on their rears. They landed with an "Oomph!" When they hit the ground, two matching pairs of green eyes framed by dark auburn hair stared up. When they saw who they were in the presence of, their eyes widened immensely, so much so that they were practically bulging out of their head. It was a pair of identical male elflings.

"W-we a-are s-sorry...your...uhh…your uhh…Highness, sir…" said one.

Thranduil looked down at them with his resting glare. They seemed to shrink under his piercing blue gaze.

"Please DON'T ARREST US, YOUR MAJESTY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO RUN INTO YOU!" exclaimed the other.

Thranduil's expression did not change as he spoke, "I am not going to arrest two children for an accident. But in the future you need to watch where you are going." His voice was scolding, but it was not a yell. It was that stern, monotone voice that he often used.

They both nodded vigorously.

"You poor things, are you okay!?" I was surprised by my sudden exclamation.

"We're alright, miss." They replied.

I approached them and bent down, "Here, let me help you up." They were rather young so I lifted them up to a standing position one at a time.

"Thank you, miss." They bowed clumsily and stood side by side.

"Where is your mother?" Thranduil asked them.

"Boys!" The sound of a sweet, yet panicky female voice cut in, "Boys! I told you to stop running!" In front of us, a young mother elf with matching hair came running as I was helping the second one off the ground. She had a basket in the crook of her arm, a sack on her back, a baby over one shoulder, and a three-year-old child on her hip. She was red-faced and out of breath.

She first fussed over her twin sons, before she caught sight of us.

She gasped, "Your majesty, I am so, so sorry! I told them to stop but they…I am s-sorry…my boys are oh so careless! I tried to stop them but…they just ran off and…I am so sorry!" she attempted to grovel at his feet, and because of the panic state she had been in previously, her eyes were slightly misty.

"There is no need for that." Thranduil said. She looked up with teary eyes.

"Do stand up." He said, his voice commanding yet with a slight gentleness. She straightened her posture and took a couple steps back. Her twin boys did the same.

"It looks like you have your hands full." I said.

She looked at me with tired eyes nodded. "Yes, my lady. I do. My four children keep me very busy…" for a moment she stood still, in awkward silence, just looking at us, flitting her gaze between Thranduil and I. He continued to study her.

_If you lecture her about controlling her children, I will punch you in the arm._

She looked away, ashamed.

"You are a very young mother." My fiancé began, "With a lot to handle. It is understandable that you would have difficulty controlling all four of your children on your own. There is no need to worry."

"Th-thank you m-my lord…" she dipped her head, "…Umm…I will not burden you with my presence any longer…" she started to leave.

"Wait a moment." I said.

She stopped.

"Are you going home?"

"Yes, my Lady."

I looked at one of the guards, "You! Go and help this woman carry something. She's exhausted and desperately needs assistance."

The guard looked at Thranduil for confirmation. The Elvenking's gaze fixed on my first mine, holding it for several moments, expression unreadable. He then turned to the guard and nodded briskly.

"oh…no, please…with all due respect…there is no need, I can manage on my own, really…"

The guard approached her and offered a spare hand.

Just then, the baby woke up and started to fuss. The young Elvish woman looked at me with pure gratitude. "Thank you, my Lady." She said.

I smiled, "Of course."

With that, Thranduil and I turned and continued to walk toward our destination.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

I let go of his arm and replied sharply, with a snip in my voice: "Because the poor woman needed help. You even recognized that and you would not have done anything! She was struggling with her luggage and her children and she was exhausted." I said, "It was the right thing to do."

His expression changed from his resting b**ch face to being offended. Instantly, I felt bad.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap…that was uncalled for…It's just…I can't help but want to help everyone who needs help, you know?"

"You are going to be a very benevolent queen," he said, "And that makes you my better half."

I could not help but smile at him. That compliment made me feel confident and hopeful. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled loudly.

Thranduil must have heard it because he said, "You must be hungry."

"Yeah."

"Then let us go to dinner." he offered his arm, "I know the best place to eat." I nodded and took it and we continued walking.  _This was his way of apologizing…_

-xXx-

The restaurant was almost at the tippy-top of the village. When we entered, the bodyguard spoke to the host and everyone bowed to the king. We were escorted to a private balcony where we could look out the window at the view of the village and at the patrons below. The restaurant was very posh and exspensive-looking. A live band played on a stage in the corner, and the murmur of pleasant conversation and laughter filled the air. The wood Elves were slightly better dressed than the woman and the others I had seen.

_So this must be for the upper class…I wouldn't expect anything less from Thranduil._

The owner of the restaurant was our server.

"It is an honor to serve you, my lord and his lady." He said, "What drinks can I start you off with today?"

"A glass of red wine for me. The finest you have." Thranduil replied.

"Of course, my Lord." He then looked at me, "And for you, my Lady?"

"Just some water, please."

"Wonderful, I will have those brought right out for you." He left to let us look over our menus. When I opened it, it was entirely in Elvish.

_I can't read any…_

Suddenly, though, what had initially looked like chicken scratch symbols formed words and made sense. I browsed the menu, reading the options. There were your classic soups, salads, and entrees, made with local ingredients. Everything sounded delicious. However, it was one menu item that I was instantly sold on.

"Fish and Chips?" I said aloud. That seemed like the most odd thing to have on a menu in Middle Earth in a Wood Elf village. I read the description:  _Seasoned fish fillet served on lettuce with lemon, tartar sauce, and a side of seasoned potatoes._ Not exactly what I had in mind, but the description still sounded delicious. At the thought of it, my mouth was practically watering and I could almost taste the flavorful fish and the seasoned potatoes.

"That is one of my favorite dishes." I said, looking up at Thranduil across the table.

"Indeed it is. I had it added to the menu when you told me it was."

 _Awww...how sweet!_ I could not help but be touched by that.

A few moments later, the waiter returned with our drinks and took our orders. Thranduil had the most complicated, longest, and most foreign order I had ever heard. The guard ordered a bowl of chowder.

"And for you, my lady?"

"I'll just have the fish and chips, please?"

"With Salmon as usual, I presume?"

"Y-yeah. That sounds delicious. Thank you."

"Of course." He nodded and reread the order.

"That sounds just fine." Thranduil said.

"Excellent. I will have that out for you soon."

…Soon it was indeed. I had never had something I ordered made so fast. And it was perfectly done too. Thranduil and I ate…and talked. The longer it lasted, the more familiar it became.

"This was our first date, wasn't it?"

Thranduil looked up, "Indeed it was. You remembered."

"Yeah…" I smiled, "I…recognize this place…the taste of the food…the owner. And I recognize this seat. And that chandelier…" I trailed off and continued to smile. Thranduil returned the gesture.

I chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"You're a king…you can basically do anything you want…take me anywhere you want…yet you still took me out on a classic dinner date the first time we went out."

"Would you have preferred something else?"

"No. I find it amusing. Actually…I like it. It's simple…and cliché…I was always fond of that."

"So my plan to take you into the square tonight is just what you want?"

"That sounds lovely…"

-xXx-

When we finished our dinner, we headed into the square. It was bustling with activity. Vendors were there, selling produce, meats, selling their creations- jewelry, clothing, flower arrangements…

Thranduil bought me a beautiful bouquet and a lovely vine and leaf patterned circlet with beads hanging down on either side.

There was a concert in one gazebo and a play in the other. We saw both. We sat down on a fountain in the town's square, which was a giant gazebo, and we shared a wonderful homemade slice of chocolate cake. (To my surprise, Thranduil had a weak spot for chocolate like I did and the cake looked too delicious not to try, so we got it even though we were not that hungry.)

As we were sitting on the fountain, I was leaning into him and my heart was pounding in my ears the whole time. Occasionally, I gazed up and smiled, and he would return the gesture. I made him smile a lot…and it made me happy. I was sooo happy…because…well…those familiar feelings for him I so desperately wanted back…they were slowly starting to return…

Suddenly, I noticed some Elf girls braiding hair. They were young and adorable. At the same time it occurred to me how annoying by long hair was. So, I called them over and asked them to do mine. They were more than happy to oblige, and with all four of them working together, they managed to get my hair up in a braided up to and adorn it with several flowers.

_Ahh…much better._

Suddenly, the upbeat music that was playing changed. It changed to slow and beautiful…romantic even. And I recognized it. Oh, yes I recognized it. And in the courtyard, and memory played back to me…the king and I dancing to it…

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"So do I." my fiancé replied.

"Thranduil."

"Miluiel."

We said one another's' names in unison.

He stood up and held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." I took his hand. Then, we slow danced in the middle of the square. As we moved with music, we held one another's hand, and I pressed my face into his chest…my heart was fluttering…these feelings were so familiar…so familiar…and they did not seem as far away…

I sighed contently.

-xXx-

We left the dance floor when the sun started to set. Thranduil was ready to go home.

"Wait…one last thing…" I said. I pulled his hand, and together we left the courtyard and climbed up the stairs that led to the highest point of the village. We were standing on a balcony that provided an excellent view of the town below and the trees ahead. I could see the sunset through the leaves but…

"Mmm…still not high enough…" I looked up through the leaves, off to my left. Then I saw it.  _Perfect!_ There was a familiar thick branch that would provide a view of the sunset. So, I stepped up onto the edge of the balcony, I latched onto the branches and slowly and carefully started to climb.

"Miluiel—" Thranduil tried to stop me. I looked down over my shoulder.

"Come on. The view is excellent up here. We can watch the sunset."

Thranduil did not look like this was something he wanted to do.

"If I can climb in a dress, you can climb in trousers and robes." I said, "You're technically a wood elf, right? So come on!"

Thranduil took a deep breath. He followed me, very cautiously and very slowly. I chuckled, and then helped him up onto the branch.

By the time he got up there, the sunset was at its prettiest. The sky was painted with hues of pink, yellow, and orange, and the fading sun had turned red, and the starry sky had started to appear above, melting into the beautiful pastels.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp air. It was much better than the stuffiness of the trees. I could even see stars twinkling like billions of tiny white lights. There was a breeze too, and the cool night air buffeted Thranduil's long silvery hair and the loose strands of my dark red hair. I leaned into his shoulder and I held his hand as we watched the sun fade.

"It's so beautiful…" I said, "I've always loved sunsets…"

"It had been awhile since I have seen one." He replied, "I seem to have forgotten how beautiful they were…" He trailed off. He turned and locked gazes with me. For several long seconds, we gazed at each other. We lost ourselves in one another's eyes. I could not remember the last time my heart was thumping this loud and this fast. I was having a storm of conflicting emotions…and anxieties as he leaned towards me…

"Thranduil—"

Before I could stop him, his lips were on mine. Initially, I was shocked. Confused. I tensed up and my eyes were wide. All these memories that had been resurfacing all day had felt familiar…but this was not. I had no memory of this…of the feeling of his soft lips on mine…the faint taste of wine and chocolate…I expected this…but this was not…I wasn't ready…

_Badump. Badump. Badump…_

But yet…I couldn't resist...I was enveloped with a fluttery feeling of happiness…accompanied with a feeling of desire…my eyes fluttered closed…and I kissed him back as the sun vanished over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well...that happened...they were not supposed to kiss until way later...umm...oops...I am trash. And I am done. Whew boy is Mirkwood certianly the romantic hot spot for our heroes and heroines isn't it?


	11. Shenanigans in Rivendell

Chapter 10: Shenanigans in Rivendell

_Esmeree_

We had gone to Rivendell on horseback, and I must say, it was very awkward having to share a horse with such a tall, stern, untrustworthy old man. I sat behind him, so I had to keep my arms around his bony, thin waist. He was so old that I had this irrational fear that if I held on too tightly I'd break him.

Needless to say, I was relieved when we crossed the bridge over the gorge and came to a stop at Rivendell's front gate and Saruman got off of our horse. It was nightfall now, and I was exhausted. The moment we arrived, the sound of light footsteps was heard as an elf in brownish-yellow-orange colored robes greeted us. I recognized Lord Elrond immediately. He was accompanied by a couple of his servants. When he saw us, his resting b**ch face turned to a welcoming smile.

"Ahh, Saruman. I've been expecting you." He said.

"It is good to see you, old friend." The wizard replied. Lord Elrond nodded before his gray gaze came to fix on me atop the horse.

"You must be the new apprentice." He said.

I nodded, offering a polite smile.

"I am Lord Elrond Peredhel, head of the Last Homely House."

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Elrond."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied, "What is your name, young one?"

"Eli—," I trailed off, feeling stupid because I had almost used my old name, "I'm Esmeree, my lord. Umm…"  _Damn my social awkwardness!_

"Your house looks really nice." I said lamely.

Elrond smiled, amused by my comment. Then he gave orders to the two servants that were accompanying him.

One made his way over to me and offered me a hand off the tall stallion I probably would have fallen off if my exhausted body had tried to get off by itself. (Because Saruman had the tallest freaking horse, I swear!)

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully.

When my feet touched the floor, I realized how stiff and sore I was from sitting on the horse all day.

"I can't feel my ass!" I exclaimed rather bluntly.

All four pairs of eyes currently present looked at me with expressions that read "WTF."

"I've been on the back of a horse for three days." I defended, alternating my gaze between Elrond and Saruman. No one responded. The white wizard facepalmed, embarrassed, and Elrond forced back an amused smile.

My stomach rumbled and I suddenly remembered I had barely eaten today.  _My son would kick my ass if he found that out…_

"You must be hungry." Elrond said, changing the subject.

"Uhh, yeah I could go for something to eat." I replied.

"It is rather late so you've missed supper, but there is plenty of food leftover. You may have whatever you would like."

Saruman nodded and I thanked Lord Elrond again, offering a curtsy, as I felt that was the best way to show my respect.

"Now, I must take my leave, but my servants will escort you to the dining hall." Elrond said.

With that, he turned and made his way up the stairs, and the servants ushered us away. They first showed us our bedrooms, before they took us into the dining area. When we entered we were met with a bellowing female voice.

"YOU WRETCHED BOYS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP STEALING PATRIES AND TO STAY  _OUT OF_ MY KITCHEN!? YOUR FATHER TAUGHT YOU BETTER MANNERS THAN THAT!"

Two figures whizzed passed us, laughing with an angry cook chasing after them while brandishing a ladle. When they were gone, she was muttering to herself.

"I've about had enough of those two boys... You would have thought they would have matured by now but clearly—" she caught sight of us out of the corner of her eye. When she saw us she flushed with embarrassment, "Oh! I am so sorry, I did not realize we had more guests. Do excuse my outburst. I had to chase Elladan and Elrohir out of the kitchen again…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath, "What would you like to eat?" she asked us.

"Just a bowl of stew and a glass of wine for me." Saruman replied.

"Of course…Although I will have to see if there is wine left...what would you like if there is not?"

"A glass of water, then."

"Yes sir. And for you, young lady?"

I shrugged. I was not familiar with Elvish cuisine and there was no menu to look at, so I had no idea. "I'll just have a bowl of stew as well, please." I said, "And a glass of water without ice."

She gave me a befuddled look for a moment.

_Oh wait…this isn't the United States it's Rivendell…they don't…well I'm stupid…_

"Very well. It will be right out." She turned and vanished into the kitchen.

Saruman and I sat at one of the small tables and waited.

"The White Council meeting starts early tomorrow, so it would be in your best interest to get some sleep." Saruman half-ordered, "I know you have the tendency to be nocturnal and I strongly advise you get yourself to bed.

 _Lol. Nope._ I laughed internally. As if that would actually happen…sleep is for the weak.

My thoughts were interrupted when I yawned.

_On second thought…I should probably listen…_

A few moments later, our steaming bowls of delicious smelling stew and our drinks were brought out. We ate in silence. I was so hungry, I scarfed down my food.  _Unladylike, I know, but I could care less._

Saruman was still eating when I sipped the last of what liquid there was. I set my bowl down and leaned back in my chair.

"There is no need to wait for me, Esmeree. Get to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Saruman."

"Goodnight."

I got up and left the kitchen. And then I realized I had no sense of direction whatsoever and I had no clue where my bedroom was… _Shit!_  I huffed.  _Well, I'm sure I'll find it eventually…_  I began to wander through the endless, winding halls.

* * *

 

_Curuthir_

Lindir and I spent the rest of the day that Elrond had given us off walking around and talking like old friends. He proved to be a wonderful companion, and he seemed to smile a lot more around me, instead of his usual aura of glaring at the world.

We wandered aimlessly through the winding pathways, staircases, bridges, and gazebos, talking about several topics, and on the rare occasion joking with one another. There were a couple of instances where he asked if I wanted to sit down because of my limp. Of course, I said no. The limp did not really bother me now that I was used to it. I understood where he was coming from though, he was concerned for my well-being.

After awhile, I suddenly noticed that Lindir had gone quiet. Like, he was still talking, but we were not near as engaged in conversation as we were and I was doing most of the talking. I got the sense that something was weighing on his mind.

"You alright?" I asked.

He snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and turned and fixed his dark eyes on me, "Y-yes, yes, I'm fine. I was…just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Uhh…well…you know how I mentioned earlier that I was working on a new song?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I'm quite proud of the result so far. Even though it is incomplete…would you…like to come back to my room tonight and hear it? Perhaps you can help me a bit."

"Sure. That sounds fun!" I replied. I had enjoyed spending time with my friend so far and I did not really want it to end.

Lindir let out a breath that he had apparently been holding in.

"Good…excellent!" He replied, offering another smile. Suddenly, from the corner of my gaze, I caught sight of the halfling sitting alone on one of the balconies near us. For several moments, I stared. Lindir followed my gaze. I swore I saw his face fall. He nudged me in the arm, "You should go and talk to the halfling. You seem like you want to."

I met gazes with him, "You sure? I don't want to just ditch you."

Lindir forced a smile, "Yes. I am certain. I am just going to go and work on my song."

"Okay. I'll come over later."

The dark-haired elf nodded briefly. For second it looked like he either wanted to say or do something. He moved towards me, but then second guessed himself. He cleared his throat, "…Bye…" he turned and quickly walked away. I stared after him.

_Huh…that was weird…I hope he's okay…_

I shrugged. There wasn't much I could do at this point. So I turned at went the opposite direction he had gone, towards Bilbo.

When I got to the balcony, he was leaning over it slightly, gazing at the view.

"Not with your companions?" I made my presence known. He jumped and turned.

"O-oh I'm sorry…was this your- I can…"

I held out a hand, "No. You're fine. I actually came up here to talk to you."

"O-oh…"

He was much tinier and cuter up close.

"So how come you're not with your companions?"

"Well…the truth is…most of them don't think…I should even…be here on this adventure. That I don't have a place…that I shouldn't have come…" He trailed off.

For a few moments I picked my brain for a response, "And what do you think?" I finally said.

He studied me with bright blue eyes. "I…don't really know. I was uncertain from the beginning…and the farther I got from home…the more uncertain I became. So I don't know."

He sighed.

I turned and leaned my back against the railing, looking down at him.

"You know, I heard a story once." I said, "It was about a young man. He had been in a wheelchair since his birth. The doctors didn't know why he couldn't walk or what sort of…muscular disorder he had. So, they couldn't do anything about it, despite the numerous things they tried. All the risks they'd taken to try and help him walk. He came to accept that he would never be able to walk and he would not really be able to live his dream of being in the army. He'd always wanted to because helping…saving others was so appealing to him. He had a lot of doubts, but his family- his parents, his sister, the group of friends he surrounded himself with…they all told him that even though he couldn't walk, it couldn't stop him from being able to do just about everything anyone else could do. He took those words to heart and did everything else his friends and family could do and everyone loved him for who he was. They did not see him as "different" because to them he wasn't…. It filled him with hope. He believed in himself." I couldn't stop my smile, "…Then…one day…he woke up and suddenly…he could walk! It was as if some miracle had happened overnight. And as if that wasn't already amazing enough news, he became part of a guard. He had weapons, he had a steed…he could finally live his dream…" My grin was ear to ear now, and the hobbit had even managed a soft smile.

"…So, what I'm saying is, you shouldn't let anything discourage you. All you have to do is believe in yourself, and miracles can happen."

His face was thoughtful, and his smile did not falter.

"That's a true story by the way." I said.

Bilbo gave me a befuddled gaze. "No…is it?" he didn't believe me.

"We're in a world where magic exists, Master Baggins. Anything is possible." I replied, "…Anyway. That's what I think about your current doubts, but ultimately it is up to you. I just thought I would give my advice from personal experience." I briefly set a hand on his shoulder before I started to leave the balcony as he turned to gaze out at Imladris again.

"W-wait!" he suddenly called.

I stopped and turned back around.

"Thank you…for your counsel…umm…"

"Curuthir."

"Yes…thank you, Curuthir." He smiled once more.

"Of course."

For a few moments we stood and stared at each other. And I really, really had to fight the need to pick him up.

"If you are not going to go be with your companions, how about I give you a tour?"

"Umm, yes, that would be wonderful, actually, thank you."

"Alright. Let's go then." He joined me ay my side and we started to walk. And suddenly, it occurred to me that that was a complete spur of the moment idea…and my memory was still bad.  _Do I even know my way around? Wait, yes I do…I just walked the perimeter with Lindir…_

Oops.

-xXx-

It was nightfall. Bilbo and I were seated on a marble bench in one of the gardens. We were side by side, our shoulders almost brushing. He was so small that his legs and hairy feet dangled above the ground, while my own long legs rested comfortable against the cobbled floor. We were awkwardly silent because we still barely knew each other.

Finally, the hobbit broke in. "T-this tour has been wonderful, thank you. I really appreciate you taking the time to show me around."

"Of course. It was my pleasure."

"However…it is dark, so I should be headed back to my companions now."

"Alright. Do you need me to accompany you or can you get back by yourself?"

"I think I know where our quarters are. Thank you though."

"Yeah. No problem."

He cleared his throat and then hopped off the bench, "Well, umm, goodnight. Thank you again."

" _Q Namárie_." I replied, "That is how we say goodbye in Elvish." Bilbo smiled before he turned to head back in the direction we had come from. I watched him fade off into the distance.

_He's so adorable…he's got such good manners too…_

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I glanced up to where I thought they were coming from. I saw Elladan and Elrohir's curtains fall back over their window as they tried to act like they  _hadn't_ been spying on me. I smiled and shook my head.  _My friends, I swear._

Suddenly, I remembered something with a jolt. Crap! I forgot about Lindir! I was supposed to… _Relax. Take a deep breath. It isn't that late. I'm sure he's still up._

Right. I got off the bench and immediately and made my way back inside the house. I climbed to the third residence floor and walked down the hall to his room. The dim candlelight inside told me he was awake. I knocked on the door.

"It's me, Lindir." I said.

"Oh! Curuthir. Do come in." I pushed open the door and then closed it behind me, however I merely pushed it so it did not latch. Lindir was sitting at his harp with a music stand and a feather and quill, scraping notes onto the sheet music paper.

"Sorry. I know it's later than I was supposed to be."

"No. It is alright. I got quite a bit more finished while I was waiting for you." He replied.

I sat down on his bed. Normally, that is not something I'd do, especially with someone I woke not knowing I knew, but the room felt familiar and comfortable, so I did.

"I can't wait to hear it."

"It is…still a work in progress, so it is by no means perfect…"

"I'm sure it sounds great."

"Very well…" he took a deep breath and began to strum. Instantly, the music filled my sharp ears with a calming, beautiful sound. The song was a moderately slow, uplifting, ballad-like tempo, and I felt this sort of…romantic aura about it. Then, he began to softly sing the words he had written. The song was in Sinadrin, of course, and he had a tenor voice with a slight rasp to it. It was nice. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music, and slowly my head began to paint a romantic picture. But then, the music stopped. And the image vanished.

I opened my eyes and met his dark gaze.

"That is all I have written." He said.

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's really nice and I cannot wait for you to finish."

A small smile passed over his face.

"I know it is not done…but would you like to try singing it with me?"

I nodded. "Can you play it again first, though?"

"Of course."

-xXx-

_Esmeree_

So…I may have been slightly lost in Rivendell's endless hallways…I wandered almost aimlessly, and I was going in circles…somehow. I had passed the same painting several times. Suddenly, I heard the stringing of a harp…and the singing voices of two male elves. Curious, and intrigued, I followed the source of the sound. One of voices sounded very familiar. The music grew louder and louder, until it led me to a door that was cracked open. Dim candlelight lit the room inside, and I could hear the voices very clearly behind it. And now the one voice that had initially sounded familiar was undoubtedly familiar.

I had a bit of nostalgia as I remembered the days in the high school choir. My heart soared for joy…

_No way…could it be…_

My anticipation was high and my heart pounded excitedly as I impatiently waited for them to finish. When at last they did, there was no stopping me from bursting into that room. I was just so overjoyed…

The door slammed against the wall as I quite literally burst in. The two figures inside jumped from where they were seated. One of them leapt up so fast that I could barely see them move. They pushed the other behind them and the next thing I knew there was a blade pointed at me.

I froze and stiffened, taken completely by surprise. So in a normal instance where I would have fought back, I raised my hands in surrender to show that I wasn't a threat.

In front of me, the elf's blue eyes were blazing as he stood defensively in front of his friend in a combative stance, brandishing a short blade.

Then it hit me like an embarrassing ton of bricks that it wasn't who I had thought it…wait…wait…after recovering from my initial shock...I began to analyze the Elf's features.

His long hair, his Elvish attire, and lack of a wheelchair had initially made him unrecognizable, but as I began to slowly process his face…the features, although they were no accompanied by prominent cheekbones and pointed ears…were unmistakable.

I smiled, then I said, "You know it isn't very  _knife_ of you to pull a blade on a friend, Elliott."

His gaze softened, and he relaxed his posture. Within an instant, and huge smile formed on his face. "ELISE!" he exclaimed. His weapon clattered to the floor and he enveloped me in a huge embrace. I gripped on tightly, almost squeezing the life out of the poor kid. We embraced for several long moments before I let go and immediately started gawking in muffled, high-pitched prattle. I said something along the lines of being so relieved to see him, I commented on his new, fabulous Elvish appearance, and I profusely told him that I was insanely delighted and proud to see him standing tall and lacking a wheelchair.

We spent several minutes rambling on excitedly before someone's loud throat clearing interrupted us. We stopped and turned as we remembered the third person in the room.

He shifted his doe-eyed brown gaze between us, "Curuthir, who is this strange woman that just invaded my bedroom?"

 _Curuthir?_ I gave them both a puzzled look before I realized… _Oh, right…it would make sense that we both acquired new names…duh._

"Pardon my manners." I said apologetically, "My name is Eli- ( _Dammit, I did it AGAIN)_ …uhh, Esmeree. I'm a friend of this idiot." I indicated Elliott…or I guess, Curuthir, and then I offered the adorable doe-eyed elf a handshake. Initially, he looked at my extended hand in a befuddled manner before he returned the gesture.

"Oh, so you are one of the friends that Curuthir said he lost." He relaxed his posture, suddenly relieved.

"Yeah. We got separated, it's kind of complicated, we don't even understand it." I said.

He nodded briskly before he cleared his throat, "I am Lindir. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He offered a soft smile.

"…Anyway, sorry for totally bursting into your room uninvited and scaring the hell out of the two of you. I'm here as a guest and I was looking for my own quarters. I couldn't find them. But I heard Elliott- I mean, Curuthir's singing and I followed it. You guys sound good."

"Thank you."

"It's an original piece Lindir's composing himself." Elliott said, praising his friend, "We've been working on it for like two hours or so."

The other elf blushed and smiled bashfully.

"Oh! Hey! I have an idea. Maybe you can help us out, Elise. You've got a great voice and a lot of creativity." Elliott suggested.

"Well…"  _Saruman said I should probably get some sleep and I probably should but now that I've found one of my friends I'm way too excited. There is no way in hell I'll be able to get to bed anytime soon_ , "…That sounds like fun but we should probably check to make sure it's okay with the composer first, since I'm awful and inconsiderate and I just rudely interrupted you two."

"Oh. Yeah, good point."

Instantly, both of us turned to look at Lindir for confirmation.

"Is it okay if I loiter and help you guys out?" I asked.

"Yes, that is fine."

"Cool." I said, "And I'm sorry again for barging in."

"It is alright." Lindir replied, trying to hide some form of disappointment in his voice.

_Whelp, he probably doesn't like me…makes sense._

"From the top?" Lindir suggested.

"Yes." Elliott replied.

-xXx-

We ended up working on the song way into the night and we all passed out on his floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *sighs* I feel like I am dragging this out way more than I should be. Like...all I am posting is just filler after filler after filler. I have an outline that I am following, but I keep diverging and adding things that are dragging out the "Unexpected Journey" storyline that should be in full swing by now. I was supposed to be way farther into the Hobbit storyline than this. But apparently, the fates have decided that that is not the case...I don't know. But what I do know is that the next couple of chapters are going to see some important driving plot points that will plunge us into the end "The Unexpected Journey" and the beginning of the "Desolation of Smaug"...so...stay tuned.


	12. Hot and Cold

Chapter 11: Hot and Cold

_Miluiel_

_For several days that followed, I thought about the kiss I had shared with Thranduil. It should have been one of those classic fairytale instances where we kissed and it was like BAM, IN LOVE. But…it was not the case. It was not that I had not liked this kiss at all. In fact, I had rather enjoyed it. But something that should have cleared my memories just left me feeling more confused than before. It was like…there was a battle going on inside my heart. One side was irrevocably in love with the king, while the other was still very much in doubt. It was hot and cold with him._

_It was a constant back and forth in my head. Some days I was certain, some days I was not. Some days I just wanted to spend time with him. I wanted to be in his presence and I wanted to kiss and hug and cuddle and do all those cutesy things. Other days, I just wanted to punch the asshole in his pretty, pompous face. I know it was partially because of the female hormones I had so lovingly been "blessed" with, but it was also because of him. He was so damn attractive but so damn infuriating at the same time._

_**This is part of what comes with being in love with someone, you know that. Am I really "in love" with him though? He's still…basically a stranger and everything is still so convoluted…Ugggggghhhh!** _

_But still…at the end of each day, I wasn't sorry I was engaged to him. Because every day, we learned a little bit more about one another. Day by day, he ensured that I relived memories that we had once made. I tried to relive my old "memories" too. I cannot even tell you how many times I walked and re-walked the same routes and pathways. How many times I relived the same moments. I was going around in circles. It was so frequent that it did not even feel like déjà vu anymore. It just felt like routine. And in a way…it sort of made me feel…trapped. It wasn't like I could go anywhere except for the places I had gone a million times. It did not help that I seldom left the palace…but still…the lavishness…the feeling of safety…and security…it kept me in. And several times that feeling of security overpowered the feeling of being trapped. So, I let it go for the most part._

-xXx-

I woke up late one day. I had not been roused by a horn, so I had slept well into the early afternoon. It made perfect sense though, Thranduil's bed was very comfortable. It had taken awhile before I was finally ready to share his bed. I had always liked sharing beds with others, it was comforting. And, well, since we were getting married in a few months, it only made sense. When I started to drift into consciousness, I heard a page turn.

I made a soft noise and moved to readjust myself, pulling the bedcovers over me. I had only just woken up and I was not quite ready to open my eyes. To my surprise, when I rolled, I rolled into another body. Tiredly, my arms found my way around Thranduil's sides and I buried my face into the light fabric and his abdomen. His hand came down and to stroke the top of my head. I was always cuddly in the morning with whoever I happened to be sharing a bed with at the time. Also, it was chilly inside the room and he was warm.

"Awake at last I see." He commented, "It's about time."

"Mmm…shut up, I'm sleepy…" I murmured.

"Is that a way to greet your betrothed?"

_Don't even start lecturing me. It's too early._

I looked up with half-open eyes and a blurry gaze. "My apologies,  _dear_. Kindly  _be quiet_. S'too early…." I closed my eyes and buried my face in his abdomen once more. I knew he was probably shaking his head.

I wriggled slightly. The fabric rustled when I moved. In the process of my readjusting, Thranduil's hair ended up in my face and mouth. I spluttered and batted at it with my hands, more dramatically than I needed to and turned my nose up, making a face. Then I rolled onto the mattress beside him. I sat up and stretched, blinking my vision into focus. I glanced beside me. Thranduil was sitting up against his pillows reading a book. He was also in pajamas.

"Why are you still in bed?" I asked, "If it's late into the morning, shouldn't you already be up and doing kingly things or something?"

"I decided that the two of us should just stay in bed all day. A day off, if you will. If someone has the desperate need to have a word with me, I'll just have a servant pass it on."

_A day off from what? Sitting on your ass on the throne all day?_

"Even a king is entitled to his day off every once in awhile." Thranduil said.

_Okay. That's fair…But who said I wanted to stay in bed with you all day? I know I didn't say that._

**_But what else is there to do besides roam the halls, go to the river, and watch your sister's training sessions…the same thing you do every day? What difference does it make if you just do nothing?_ **

**"** Are you hungry, Miluiel?" Thranduil asked.

"No." I replied. Because I wasn't. Who ate breakfast anymore anyway?

"Shall I just ring for your morning tea then?"

"Yes. That sounds good." I rolled over on my side to face him, curled up again, closing my eyes as he sent for my tea. I closed my eyes even though I knew I was not going to be able to go back to sleep. However, within a few moments, my eyes snapped open again due to a sudden realization.

My eyes were drawn to the book Thranduil was holding. It was small, the size of a novel. Except it wasn't a novel. I flushed with embarrassment and irritation the moment I realized what it  _actually_ was.

"Hey, that's my sketchbook!" I exclaimed. His eyes drifted from pages to me and he lowered it into his lap.

"Yes. I know that."

"That is  _private_."

I reached over and plucked it from his hand. I closed it and set it on my nightstand. I felt like I was even redder now. Except for the drawing of my friends, a few pages with landscapes, scenes, and objects, it was full of figure drawings (mostly females), tasteful nudity (which included said figure drawings) and drawings of him. (All of which I hated because none of them ever looked right…there was also the embarrassing one where I decided to draw him in drag…)

"We are going to be married soon, nothing is "private" anymore." He said, "You have also shown me your drawings multiple times."

_I beg your pardon!? What do you mean "nothing is private anymore"!? I am a human…or, I guess, Elf being, so I am still entitled to_ _**some** _ _privacy, it is my natural right!_

"That doesn't mean I want you to see all of them." I replied, "A lot of them are bad. I  _only_ show you the good ones."

"You have a lot of naked women in your sketchbook. Is there something you would like to tell me?" he challenged.

"Wha- no! I mean...yes! Y-you know! I've told you before that I'm attracted to both men and women but that is beside the point. It does not particularly have to do with that. Those are called  _figure drawings._ It's something artists do so we can work on  _proportions and poses_ to improve our skills _._ " I replied, "No offense to you, darling, but from an artist's perspective, and just in general, women are physically much prettier to look at. There are so many types and variations of the female body. Even more so in Middle Earth with all the different races. With men, you're basically just a square and a…"

He raised an eyebrow. I trailed off as my cheeks continued to grow hotter. "N-never mind!  _Proportions._  Also, t-there's just more diversity in female bodies so they are more interesting to draw that's all I'm saying. It has nothing to do with my sexual preferences. I just like to draw things I find beautiful or interesting. You have no need to be jealous of my figure drawings. Half that sketchbook is pictures of  _you_ , anyway."

"Yes, I know. I quite like them." Thranduil replied.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling softly.  _I hate them._

"However, you have drawn them all without my knowing you were using me as a reference." He continued.

"…And…?"

"I have yet to actually pose for you."

_Okay…Mettaton. What's your point?_

"I would not mind if you did. In fact, I  _want_ you to draw me."

"Okay…"

His arm came around my back and he leaned into my ear and said, "But I want you to draw me as a figure drawing."

My heart skipped a beat and I fixed my gaze directly into his.

_Whoa, whoah, whoah, wait…what!? You mean you want to…ummm…well I…it is not like I didn't want to do that…in fact…I actually…but…_ _**you're about to marry him. You were going to have to see him naked eventually…** _

"Umm…alright." My heart began to pick up speed as it thumped in my ears. I cleared my throat, "As long as it's tasteful."

"Fine."

There was a knock on our door. Thranduil pulled back into his original sitting position.

"Enter."

The butler came in wheeling a tea cart. He poured my tea and added two sugars. Then, he bowed respectfully and left the room. We locked the door behind him. Thranduil was still a king, and to keep his regality and honor, he did not want  _any_  of his subjects walking in on us. He sat with me while I drank my tea. Once I had finished, he went into the bathroom to "change". While he was in the restroom, I pulled our fainting couch to where it was in front of the foot of the bed and pressed against the opposite wall. I did my hair up in a simple braided updo so it was out of my face, and then I began to get my supplies ready. They were brand new too, courtesy of the Elevenking himself. As I waited for him to finish, I tried several different breathing exercises to calm my nerves. What figure drawings I drew, I drew from memory. I had never had a live model before. Let alone a model as beautiful as the one I was about to draw.

The telltale rustle of fabric was softly heard in the air. I looked up towards the bathroom. Thranduil appeared in the doorway holding his dark red velvet robe around himself. He wore no crown or circlet and his silvery blonde hair was loose and pooling down his chest and back. He was not smiling. His expression remained as stoic and regal as always.

I cleared my throat, "I'm ready when you are." I said.

He nodded and slowly slide the fabric off his shoulders. It fell and pooled to the floor around him. In front of me, he stood tall, flawless, pale, and lean, with his loose hair adding even more beauty to him.

I kept my sketchbook over what I didn't want to see. For several moments I just stared, and all I heard was the thumping of my heartbeat in my ears. I pointed with my pencil (or graphite stick if you will, because that is what it looked like.)

"Ahem. Lay across the bed." I said, "And cover yourself with a sheet. Drape it over your hips."

He nodded and did as he was told.

Somewhere, something stirred inside me…a certain satisfaction due to the fact that, this time, I was the one bossing  _him_ around.

"…Pull yourself up slightly more, and keep your right arm at your side and the left one behind your head…perfect…" I trailed off and gave him a once over. He was lying just how I wanted him except…

"One last thing." I got up from my spot and walked over to him and fixed his hair so it fell neatly down his shoulders and back.

Then, I sat down again and started sketching. I focused intently, trying to block out the sound of the steady, rapid beat of my heart. He laid still, expression stoic, fixed on the wall directly above my head. He was lithe and lean, yet muscular, and his long hair and body shape, as with most elves, was androgynous and lovely.

_By Valor, you are beautiful…The most beautiful figure I have drawn in a long time…_

As I sketched, I was particularly slow and meticulous. I wanted to capture every little feature perfectly.

The room was quiet, save for the sound of my graphite scraping the paper of my sketchbook. There was this certain…beautiful serenity about the room. This feeling, this moment…clicked with the one that had resurfaced with the one in the drawing room. Although, this one felt much more real and in the moment. Obviously, it was not fleeting or faded as the previous one had been. It was believable. It was present. In was unmistakably real. With this reliving of a memory…it did not resurface forgotten feelings like previous ones had…it sparked something…different…in another part of me…it sparked a feeling of love that was new, not remembered. That was why it felt more real…

-xXx-

After several hours, it seemed, I completed my sketch. I would ink and paint it later. I put down my pen and held it up to the light so I could get a clear view of it. Without a doubt, this was my best drawing. Although it had such a sensuality about it…it also retained a regal sense about it too.  _Just like him…_ I was quite proud.

"I'm done."

He pulled himself into a sitting position, keeping the sheets over himself. He studied me with his regal resting face. His expression read "I'm waiting…"

I stood up and walked over to him, handing him the picture so he could see.

"It is very well done." He said, "And quite beautiful."

I smiled.

"But the beauty makes it less real." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, "You're gorgeous."

"I am, but only when I hold the illusion."

"What…illusion?" For some reason, this was also familiar, but as all the others, only vaguely.

He carefully set the sketchbook down beside him and screwed his eyes shut and his face twisted with pain as he lifted his magic, and the left side of his face melted into a horrific burn scar. The skin on his cheek was missing, exposing the muscle, and his eye was clouded over and blind. The scarring also extended to his neck, shoulder, and part of his chest but it was not near as horrific, although they were still deep.

When I saw it, this image flashed in my head of dragons and flames, and it was so vivid that I almost felt the scorching heat of fire.

He opened his good eye and fixed it upon me. It was swirling with sorrow and pain. "This is what I meant by illusion." He said, "I thought it about time I showed you these horrific scars…" He slightly averted his gaze.

I knew he was self-conscious but wasn't admitting it.

"If only that drawing wasn't a depiction of an illusion."

Translation:  _I wish I didn't have these scars. Elves are supposed to be beautiful and with these scars, I am not._

I knew he wouldn't believe it if I told him I still found him beautiful. Because just saying that doesn't fix self-esteem problems. Thus, I had an alternate idea.

I got up on to the bed and sat in front of him. I brushed his hair behind his ear and then gently brushed my fingertips to cup his face. I leaned towards him and kissed his disfigured cheek, right below his blind eye. Then I pulled away, and ran my hand along the scars of his shoulders and chest, looking down at them before I met eyes with him and smiled softly. His slender hand gently grasped mine, and he held it against his chest. His heart was pounding rapidly too. I glanced down briefly before I looked up once more. As I did, the scars began to fade and soon his body was flawless again.

He smiled solemnly at me, and there seemed to be a degree of relief about him now. It was almost as if he had been afraid I would…reject him or something once I saw his scarring.

"There was no need to fear my rejection because of your scars, you know." I said.

"No. I did not think there would be. Regardless of that fact, I still prefer to hide them."

"That is perfectly understandable." I said, "Still. I'm glad you showed them to me." I kissed his temple. Then I got off the bed and tossed him his robe.

"You should put your clothes back on." I said, "I have a feeling someone is going to come knocking soon and I doubt the great Elven king Thranduil wishes to be caught in a state of total undress."

He nodded, put his robe on and then went back into the restroom to get dressed.

-xXx-

Awhile later, there was a knock on the door. Thranduil came out of the bathroom fully clothed. He walked towards the door to unlock it. As he walked, I observed. His robes were long and the train dragged on the floor behind him. It was almost like he was sliding across the floor, and it added to his smooth, sensual stride.  _God…_

He unlocked the door, "Enter."

A servant clad in rusty brown entered the room. "Sir, some of the guardsmen have captured a prisoner. She attacked some of the guards and she claims to be a wizard, your highness."

"There are only five Istari and none of them are female." Thranduil responded, "I must interrogate this liar."

I felt a sudden glimmer of hope. If Thranduil did not know who this so-called "wizard" was, then perhaps it was one of my friends… I started to follow him out the door. However, he held a hand out to stop me.

"No. You must stay here. This prisoner is dangerous."

"Wha- but she's in bonds, isn't she?" I replied, "That, and I can defend myself. Also, it's possible the prisoner could be one of my-"

"You will stay here." He repeated.

Not wanting to cause a stupid conflict by arguing, I relented with a huff and stepped backward, sitting down on the bed. I offered a sweet smile.

Thranduil grabbed his branch crown and put it on before he left the room with the servant bolting the door and then trailing behind him.

I got up and pressed my ear to the door, listening to fading footsteps. Once they faded enough, I opened the door a crack and peered out, waiting until the vanished around the corner and had made their way down the stairs. When they were far enough ahead, I followed slyly after them.

_Lol. As if I was really going to listen. I have a hard time believing this "prisoner" is threatening._

I made my way towards the throne room. When I got there stayed behind one of the magnificent pillars, keeping my eyes fixed on the scene in front of me. Thranduil was there, standing before a much smaller figure that was being restrained by the guards. The figure was disheveled, wearing colorful, mismatched clothing, and a floppy hat. The hair was a short brown bob with blue on the ends. Where I stood, I could only see the back of them, but the general mismatch and untidy appearance looked very familiar to someone I knew  _very_ well.

"She looks like Becca." Said a voice from behind me. I jumped and gasped, before slapping a hand over my mouth to silence myself. The other person who had joined me chuckled underneath her breath.

"Manwathiel!" I exclaimed in a sort of whisper-yell, "When did you get here? Why are you here."

"Like thirty seconds ago. You were too busy staring at the king to notice me." I blushed.

She continued, "Also, I heard there was a prisoner and I wanted to see."

"Shh." I replied, "Thranduil's talking." We turned back to watch the interrogation.

"I have been told that you claim to be a wizard. However, I have already deemed that claim false, as there are no female Istari that I am aware of. I have also been told that you attacked some of my guards when you encountered them in the forest. Care to explain yourself, girl?"

"Okay…this is a big misunderstanding. first of all, I  _didn't_ attack your guards, your royal Elfness. I was doing some sprints on my stag and I didn't see them. So…I kind of…ran into them…But it wasn't on purpose. I'd never intentionally hurt someone unless I had a reason to."

 _Oh my g…_  I was enveloped with a soaring sense of relief and delight. My heart fluttered with happiness. That wasn't just someone who  _looked_ like Becca. This person  _was_ Becca. I could hardly hold in my delight and relief.

"And I am actually a wizard…but that is beside the point. I just came from the Greenwood. I'm Hazelle, Radagast the Brown's protegee and I am out looking for my friends. So…if you could let me go so I can continue searching…or if you've seen any of my friends and could tell me where you saw them…that would be nice…" Her voice was sweet and apologetic, and I sensed a plea behind it.

"Do you expect me to believe a tattered mess who just came crashing through my forest?"

"Look. I'm telling you I'm not lying. I really don't mean any harm your royal Elfness, honest."

_How dare you call her a liar, Thranduil! She is the most genuine person you'd ever have the fortune of meeting!_

I couldn't hold back anymore.

"She's telling the truth!" I exclaimed. All eyes snapped to the direction of my voice. And my positive feeling that it was Becca was proven at the sight of her familiar blue-eyed, freckled face.

When she saw me, her face lit up, "Babe!" she exclaimed. I gave her the tightest embrace I could muster.

"Miluiel." Thranduil's stern voice interrupted me. I let go of my best friend and turned to face him.

"Who is this girl?"

"She's my wife!" I exclaimed.

Thranduil was flabbergasted. He looked at me with such hurt in befuddlement.

"Platonic wife." I clarified, "We're so close we may as well be married. This is my best friend, Becca…or I guess…Hazelle, Thranduil. There's no need for you to treat her like a prisoner."

"…Very well. Release her." He ordered. The two guards that were once restraining her let her go. Just then, Manwathiel came flying out from her hiding spot.

"Becca!" she exclaimed excitedly. She ran up and hugged her tightly, her excitable childish behavior causing her youth to shine within her.

She laughed, "Hey Katie!" she replied, returning the gesture.

"It's Manwathiel now." My sister replied, "And you will not  _believe_ what has happened…"

"Ahem." Thranduil interrupted the two overly-energetic females, "Since you are my betrothed's best friend, you will be treated with the utmost hospitality and be given a place to stay for the night. When you are ready to leave, you will be escorted through Mirkwood, as there are fell, dangerous things that lurk beyond my palace gates."

"Hmm? Betrothed? What does that mean again?" she asked.

I chuckled, amused at her cute ditziness, "It's another word for fiancé." I said.

She snapped her gaze between Thranduil and I, "Hmm? You? Him? Getting married? When did that…? Okay…" she was both confused and taken aback, but she simply shrugged.

"Yes. It's kind of a long story. But you'll be happy to know that Zade is here too."

"Babe!" she exclaimed again, "Coolz." Her beaming smile was plastered on her face.

"Now, on behalf of my fiancé, I would like to sincerely apologize for the misunderstanding and for capturing you." I cast Thranduil a scolding look. He should have been the one to apologize, not me.

"It's fine. I'm just glad and I found you, and I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." I replied.

In front of me, as I stood by Becca's side, Thranduil beckoned to the servant standing near him, "Have a guest chamber made up for this young woman and then show your utmost hospitality. She is a guest."

The servant dipped his head respectfully and walked up to Becca, "Please come with me, my lady."

"Mmm, okay."

Together, the two left the throne room.

"I'm going to go tell Castien that Becca's here." Manwathiel said to me. With that, she departed as well.

I looked to Thranduil and then I looked to the fading forms of my best friend and sister as they exited. For a while, I alternated my gaze between both.

"I told you to stay in our room, why did you not listen?" he asked, "You are lucky she was not dangerous."

"I did not stay because I had this strong intuition that the prisoner would not prove to be dangerous. And I was right. Also, if I would have stayed behind then I would not have known that my best friend was found."

He sighed, "You are very stubborn, Miluiel."

I chuckled, "And so are you." I responded.

He did not deny that. "Now, go on. I know you want to follow your friend…or "wife", as you so strangely call her." There was an undertone of bitterness as he said that.

I sighed and walked up the steps to the throne and kissed him on the cheek. Keeping my gaze fixed on him I offered a reassurance, "There's no need to be jealous. My relationship with her is strictly platonic, just so you know." I smiled for good measure, then I turned and stepped daintily down the steps again, exiting the throne room, very much amused. I found it hilarious how he got so jealous and pouty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Draw me like one of your French girls, Miluiel." There! I said it before anyone else could lol. Also, I am very pleased (and also slightly ashamed) that I slipped and Undertale reference into this chappy too. Anyway. I actually liked this chapter, and I thought it was kind of funny but also sweet and beautiful at the same time. I am looking forward to writing the next one. The next chapter is going to quite important.


End file.
